Simple And Clean
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: WIP: "Keluarga Sakura datang ke kota Sasuke. Semuanya berpencar. Tapi, nyatanya sang kakak pertama yang menjadi pemenangnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari pihak tertentu. Sasuke menyadarinya kalau dirinya dan Sakura berbeda status sosial." AU! Western! Dedicated for Karikazuka. Part V UPDATE! #29
1. Part I

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC/AU/typo/tentu jelas/western

**Rate: **T

_Dedicated for Karikazuka_

* * *

_Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa melihat kecantikan dirimu. Suara yang menghangatkan diriku berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu._

**Part I**

Sosok penunggang kuda cokelat berkecepatan tinggi, berlari menelusuri padang tandus dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Rambut biru gelap terpancar indah. Rambutnya yang bertebangan membuat pemuda tampan berusia 18 tahun tengah berkuda seperti pangeran berkuda cokelat bukan putih.

Ada sebuah kuda juga berusaha mengejarnya, siap menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi karena ada sebuah kereta panjang muncul. Maksudnya kereta kuda. Kereta kuda yang panjang itu adalah kereta kuda milik keluarga Haruno, seorang bangsawan yang selalu datang ke kota mereka.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu, menghentikan kudanya agar tidak menabrak kereta kuda putih itu. Tentu saja ini termasuk orang di belakangnya, yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut hitam itu turun dari kuda dan memandang Sasuke yang berusaha merapikan topi koboinya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke? Kamu bisa menerjang saja kereta kuda itu, tidak perlu berhenti segala," kata pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Sasuke turun dari kuda kesayangannya. Ekspresinya kosong dan dingin. Sasuke menghampiri kereta kuda yang berhenti. Sasuke marah kepada kusir kuda tersebut, "Bisakah Anda tidak menghalangi kami jalan? Anda sudah membuat kami kehilangan pencuri itu!"

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Kami tidak sengaja. Kami harus menuju ke kota di mana para _sherif_ butuh bantuan kami dan nona kami," kata kusir menundukkan wajah untuk minta maaf.

"Nona?" Sasuke menatap pintu terbuka. Wajahnya sungguh terkejut karena melihat gadis berambut merah muda turun dari kereta. Sasuke berusaha terlihat dingin, "Apa kamu yang nona itu?"

"Iya," jawab gadis itu, tersenyum lembut. "Apa kami mengganggu Anda, _Sherrif_?"

"Sangat mengganggu," ujar pemuda berusia 18 tahun. "Kami bisa dimarahi oleh bos kami kalau kami tidak menangkap pelakuknya."

"Jangan berteriak pada nona kami, tuan!"

Gadis itu menahan amarah kusir tersebut. Kusir pun diam dan merunduk hormat. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menatap Sasuke, "Saya akan membantu Anda untuk berbicara dengan bos Anda. Jika Anda berkenan."

"Terserah padamu! Aku paling malas kalau berurusan dengan nona angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti dirimu!" teriak Sasuke... kasar. Sasuke menuju kudanya dan naik. Bersama sahabat yang ada di sampingnya tadi. "Kita pergi."

Sasuke dan pemuda berambut hitam melaju kencang, tidak melirik gadis berambut merah muda nan cantik itu. Keanggunannya menggoda derita laki-laki, siap menghantam jantung yang berdetak. Tidak pula kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi, ya?

Gadis berambut merah muda menggeleng. Saat berbalik, gadis itu melihat kakaknya keluar dari kereta dan begitu juga dengan sepupunya yang berambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari, "Kalian kenapa keluar?"

"Justru kami yang bertanya kepadamu, apa yang terjadi dan kenapa pemuda itu marah-marah kepadamu, Sakura?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah semerah darah dan wajah mungil seperti bayi. "Apa dia mencelakaimu?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tidak mungkin mencelakaiku, kak Sasori."

Laki-laki bernama Sasori tersenyum, membelai rambut Sakura. "Jangan lupa bilang pada kami kalau kamu butuh bantuan."

"Baiklah, kakak."

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto menyipitkan mata, menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Dia tiba-tiba marah karena kita menghalangi jalannya." Sakura mendengar suara ayahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Sepertinya ayah meminta kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam kereta."

"Itu ide bagus."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam kereta. Kereta kuda berjalan pergi menuju kota di mana Sakura akan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun, lama perjalanan itu harus ditempuh dalam hitungan hari. Dalam hitungan tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura harus menunggu beberapa minggu untuk bisa bertemu.

* * *

Di kota tempat tinggal Sasuke. Sasuke pulang bersimbah keringat, menaruhkan topi koboi ke meja. Dia duduk di kursi bar dan di sana ada adik kandung yang bekerja di sana sekaligus pemilik bar datang membawakan minuman dingin untuknya.

"Apa kak Sasuke baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kak Sasuke terlihat capek daripada biasanya," kata seorang gadis berambut biru sama seperti biru rambut Sasuke. "Apa pelakunya sudah ditangkap?"

Sasuke mengambil gelas bir itu, dan meneguknya. Diletakkan kembali gelas bir besar itu meja bar, "Belum. Ada orang yang menggagalkan rencana itu. Rasanya ingin kubuat kereta kuda itu hancur memakai kekuatanku sendiri."

Gadis bernama Uchiha Hinata ini menatap kakak kandungnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku yakin kak Sasuke pasti akan menemukan penculik itu dan tidak harus bekerja terlalu banyak untuk menggantikan kak Itachi dan kak Sai, bukan."

"Aku ingin jadi kuat agar bisa sekuat kak Itachi dan ayah," Sasuke kembali meneguk minuman tersebut, dan menyeka sisa-sisa air di sudut bibirnya. "Kalau aku bertemu dengan kereta kuda itu lagi saat aku sedang bertugas, aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Sabarlah, kak Sasuke. Jangan emosi." Hinata mengusap rambut Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan. "Lebih baik kak Sasuke istirahat. Bukankah besok harus pergi untuk mengajari anak-anak."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," sahut Sasuke tersenyum kepada adiknya.

Sasuke tidak berniat meninggalkan adik satu-satunya di dalam bar ini karena banyak pasang mata pandangan mesum menatap Hinata yang memakai gaun putih dengan pundak yang telanjang. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah, tentu saja banyak berminat meminangnya, memintanya menjadi kekasih dan istrinya, tapi saudara laki-laki Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Pemuda berambut hitam masuk ke dalam bar Uchiha. Dilihat adiknya dan saudaranya sedang berbincang-bincang. Pemuda bernama Sai duduk di samping Sasuke. Pemuda ini adalah orang ketiga yang paling ditakuti di kota ini karena teknik dalam menembak sangat jitu.

"Bolehkah aku memesan minuman yang sama dengan Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Sai mengacungkan tangan minta pesanan.

"Baik. Pesanan akan diantar sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar," Hinata mengambil gelas besar dan diisi bir dingin dengan paduan es batu yang besar. "Ini dia. Silakan meminumnya."

"Terima kasih, adikku tersayang." Sai meneguk minuman tersebut sekali lahap.

Sasuke mendengus melihat kakaknya tengah meneguk minuman dingin. Sasuke sungguh lelah, ingin sekali dia pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat, tapi menjaga Hinata adalah kewajibannya agar tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Kalau lelah, pulang saja. Aku akan menjaga Hinata sampai kak Itachi dan ayah kembali pulang." Sai bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak percaya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berniat meninggalkan Hinata."

Saat Sasuke bangkit ada suara hirur pikuk muncul di tengah bar. Sasuke dan Sai melihat musuh bebuyutannya Deidara dan seorang bangsawan sombong Nagato datang. Mereka masuk ke dalam bar. Bar milik keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata sangat takut jika berhubungan dengan Deidara yang terkenal nakal dan ambisius. Tentu sangat mengherankan, kenapa Deidara dan Nagato datang ke tempat ini?

Hinata mengambil nampan dan meminta pesanan kepada tamu yang datang. Dengan rasa takut dan gugup, akhirnya Hinata mendekati mereka. "Mau pesan apa, tuan-tuan?"

"Kalau aku meminta dirimu, apa kamu mau menerimaku?" tanya Nagato dengan rayuan kejamnya siap menaklukan wanita di sekelilingnya memakai kata-kata itu.

Sasuke bangkit dan geram. Sai menahan tangannya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan terus mengumpat tidak karuan. Kalau terjadi lagi kata-kata itu, Sasuke siap menghancurkan orang yang berani mengganggu adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Maaf, tuan. Pesanan tuan tidak ada di dalam buku menu. Saya ingin Anda membaca kembali buku menu itu," saran Hinata mempertunjukkan buku menu itu, namun tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Nagato. "Kyaaa!"

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke dan Sai melihat adiknya berada di pelukan Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan laki-laki biadab itu.

"Aduuh... Jangan berontak, sayang. Kalau berontak, aku akan melahapmu sampai habis," Deidara mencium rambut Hinata. Hinata menggeliat ngeri. "Untung Itachi tidak ada di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak ada di sini, Deidara?" Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda tegap datang di belakang Deidara. "Lepaskan adikku. Atau kamu mau masuk lagi ke dalam tahanan?"

Deidara geram dan melepaskan Hinata di dalam pelukannya. Hinata berlari mendekati pemuda memiliki nama Itachi, sang anak pertama dari keluarga kepolisian yaitu Uchiha. Deidara bangkit dengan angkuh, tidak merasa takut.

"Ooohh... Inikah sang pahlawan itu yang seenaknya saja membuatku masuk penjara?" desis Deidara... geram.

"Kalau berani kamu datang ke tempat ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara lagi," sahut Itachi menyeringai licik.

"Cih!" decak Deidara kesal. Diliriknya Nagato untuk mengikutinya pulang, Nagato setuju. Sebelum keluar, Deidara berbicara pada Itachi, "Jangan harap kamu bisa lolos, Itachi. Aku siap kapan saja jika kamu berminat menyekapku lagi."

Itachi hanya menggeleng. Bisa terdengar pintu kayu berdesak-desak dan sebuah suara teriakan menggema di luar. Itachi membelai rambut Hinata, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita tutup bar ini. Ayah sudah pulang dan ibu sudah ada di rumah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," Itachi meminta Sasuke dan Sai menutup bar mereka. Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya Itachi membawa Hinata pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Di tempat berbeda, di mana jauhnya tempat itu dari kota milik Sasuke. Kereta kuda singgah di kota asri di mana kota tersebut sangat asri karena selalu terawat rapi berkat keteguhan sang walikota, yaitu Namikaze Minato.

Gadis berambut merah muda tengah memainkan bola bersama adik-adik sepupunya yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko. Saudara kembar ini adalah saudara sepupu kesayangan Sakura. Di saat Sakura bosan, pasti Sakura akan bermain bersama saudara sepupu kembarnya itu.

"Lho, ini sudah malam. Kenapa belum istirahat, Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

"Aku bosan terus istirahat. Aku 'kan sudah istirahat waktu perjalanan ke sini," jawab Sakura tidak menatap Naruto terus melempar bola kecil kepada Menma dan Naruko.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat karena besok akan pergi ke kota itu. Kota di mana banyak sekali konflik daripada kota asri ini. Kota di mana ayahku tengah bertugas," Naruto duduk di _box_ kayu menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Baiklah, sepupuku. Aku akan tidur dan siap-siap menuju kota itu," Sakura menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya. Meminta Menma dan Naruko ikut bersamanya menuju rumah walikota. Sebelum pergi, Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang bintang. "Apa Menma dan Naruko ikut?"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk. "Mereka akan ikut sekalian menjemput ibuku di kota sana. Kukira ada calon tunangannmu di kota itu?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas laki-laki angkuh itu," Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Mimpi yang indah." Naruto melihat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah walikota. Di halaman walikota memang sangat asri dan nyaman ketimbang kota-kota yang memiliki halaman penuh terawat seperti ini. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya melihat banyak bintang-bintang bertaburan menghampiri langit. "Sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan."

Naruto bangkit, mengikuti Sakura masuk ke rumah walikota.

Besok adalah hari di mana Sakura akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Kisah cinta mereka baru akan dimulai. Siap menerjang dan akan ada halangan menimpa mereka yang berbeda status sosial.

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ini untuk **Karikazuka** karena ini adalah fict request miliknya. Hutang sudah terbayar dan siap melancarkan chapter kedua tahun depan dan bulan depan. Rasanya sungguh tidak sabar. Rasanya tinggal sedikit lagi puncak di mana saya akan pergi. Pergi liburan. :3

Yup, silakan menikmati fict ini yang hanya sedikit kalimat karena bukan saatnya Sakura bertemu Ssauke di sini begitu juga sebaliknya. Masih panjang ceritanya. Jadi, doakan saya untuk mencapai akhir luar biasa ini, ya.

Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata di atas.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 26/12/2012

**Published Date: **25/12/2012

**Mind to review?**


	2. Part II

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) | Genre: Romance, Western, Family, Friendship | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Dedicated: Karikazuka**

* * *

_Ini pertemuan kedua kali kita berdua. Wajahmu yang dingin mengantarkan aku mengetahui siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. _

**Part II**

Pagi hari yang cerah, harum semerbak bunga bertebaran di mana-mana, dan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan temaram. Sudah saatnya gadis berambut merah muda bangkit dari tidurnya dan siap memulai perjalanan kembali bersama saudara sepupu-sepupunya.

"Saatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan," kata Sakura, nama gadis tersebut. Sakura ambil handuk, masuk kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit berada di kamar mandi, Sakura keluar. Sakura memakai pakaian manis, tapi tidak terlalu seksi. Rok panjang menggerai sampai ujung kaki, namun tidak terlihat kaki indahnya. Sakura menyisir rambut panjangnya berwarna merah muda, lalu mengedipkan mata sangat puas hasil tampilannya.

Sakura membuka pintu. Sakura menyusuri lorong-lorong milik rumah walikota yang besar. Keluar mencari sekumpulan kereta kuda. Sakura tersenyum setelah melihat sepupunya bernama Namikaze Naruto telah bersiap-siap berangkat bersama saudaranya Haruno Sasori.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat bangun," kata Sakura tergesa-gesa. Napasnya tercengat. Untung saja butir-butir keringat tidak membanjiri wajah cantik.

"Lebih bagus kalau kamu terlambat bangun, Sakura," Sasori memasukkan banyak perlengkapan keperluan perjalanan ke kereta. Sasori menutup pintu kereta, dan berbalik badan menatap Sakura. "Soalnya ayah dan ibu memintaku untuk tidak membawamu ikut serta."

"Apa maksudmu, kak Sasori?" Sakura mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Maksudnya, aku tidak boleh ikut dengan kalian?"

Naruto membelai rambut Sakura, "Maafkan kami, Sakura. Bukannya kami menolakmu. Ini untuk dirimu dan untuk kita berdua." Naruto menunjuk dirinya dan Sasori tanpa perlu melepaskan belaiannya. "Kami tidak ingin kamu bertemu dengan orang-orang berbahaya di perjalanan nanti."

"Tapi, aku ingin ikut!" teriak Sakura. "Aku mau merasakan petualangan luar biasa di perjalanan ini. Aku mau merasakan bagaimana kehidupan di luar daripada aku terkungkung di rumah!"

"Ini sudah perintah ayah dan ibu, Sakura. Kami tidak bisa menentangnya apalagi hanya ayah Kiba yang ikut menemani kami sampai perbatasan," ujar Sasori memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasori yang memegang bahu, juga tangan Naruto di kepalanya. "Kalian jahat! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua! Kalian jahat!"

Naruto dan Sasori melihat Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua, masuk ke rumah walikota. Naruto tahu, Sakura menangis dan kecewa pada mereka karena tidak dibiarkan ikut serta ke perjalanan ini. Namun, perjalanan ini membahayakan bagi diri Sakura yang selalu lemah dan butuh perlindungan seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak seharusnya kita membentaknya, kak Sasori," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut kuning keemasan yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga Sakura akan baikkan setelah kita pulang nanti," sahut Sasori beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju di mana para kusir berada.

"Aku tidak yakin," Naruto takut Sakura akan menentang dirinya dan orangtuanya. Seenak kabur memakai kuda kesayangannya bernama Jiro, kuda jantan tangguh dalam berlari. "Kamu belum tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya kalau lagi marah, kak Sasori."

"Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" Sasori berhenti sambil mengangkat alis, menatap Naruto tengah bergumam.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kak Sasori." Naruto melewati Sasori dan pergi.

Ini membuat Sasori bingung, akhirnya menepis hal itu karena takut nanti perjalanan mereka terlambat sampai tujuan yaitu setengah hari.

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta mencerna perumahan walikota. Walikota di kota yang asri dan damai. Sosok gadis dalam bayangan terbentuk wajah kecewa dan marah, menendang kaleng kosong. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura duduk di balok kayu, menopang dagunya. Sakura tersenyum sedih sambil menatap langit biru pucat.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengijinkanku pergi? Memangnya apa salah pada wajahku yang cantik ini? Aku 'kan terlahir memang begini. Mereka sewajarnya tahu bagaimana sifatku kalau lagi marah, termasuk Naruto," Sakura cemberut terus menerus.

Sakura menghela napas berulang kali. Sakura melihat kereta-kereta kuda berjalan meninggalkan perumahan walikota. Menuju matahari di ufuk Timur. Sakura mengambil kaleng kosong ke arah kereta kuda yang berjalan dan melemparkannya.

"Kalian jahat! Katanya kalian mau membawaku pergi, tapi buktinya mana! Malah kalian mengurungku kembali ke tempat ini, itulah kenapa kalian sengaja berhenti di tempat ini!" teriak Sakura terus meraung-raung hingga jatuh terduduk di atas pasir _brunette_.

Bunyi langkah kaki menghampiri Sakura yang merunduk karena kecewa. Bayangan besar mendekati Sakura dan mencium puncak kepalanya yang harum. Sakura terkaget-kaget karena mencium napas, Sakura menatap bayangan yang tidak lain adalah Jiro, kuda kesayangan miliknya.

"Jiro?!" Sakura bangkit dan memegang wajah Jiro. "Apa kamu mengerti kesedihanku karena tidak bisa pergi?" Jiro mengangguk. "Apa kamu bisa membawaku pergi untuk menjelajahi kota-kota ini?"

Jiro mengangguk, menghempaskan pasir siap untuk berlari. Sakura melihat kaki-kaki terjangan badainya. Sakura mencium wajah Jiro. "Kamu tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil perlengkapan kita."

Sakura mengangkat rok panjangnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Sakura mengganti bajunya menjadi baju koboi sederhana. Sakura mengambil banyak baju-baju sederhana, uang secukupnya. Setelah itu, Sakura mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mencari bahan makanan dirinya dan Jiro. Sesudah itu, Sakura masuk ke kandang kuda, mencari perlengkapan Jiro.

Setelah mendapatkan itu semua, Sakura keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi menuju tempat Jiro menunggu. Sakura meletakkan alat duduk bernama, sepatu telapak kaki kuda, tali kekangan dan saatnya Sakura mencek satu-satu apa alat untuk pergi telah menguat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura naik dan memanggul perlengkapan bajunya.

Sosok terlihat seperti laki-laki saat memasang topi koboi, mengambil tali dan mengayunkannya. Jiro mengangkat kedua kakinya depannya sambil berteriak, dan akhirnya maju penuh kecepatan tinggi. Sakura melihat dua pengawal walikota masih mengantuk. Sakura merunduk dan menyengir senang karena telah berhasil keluar dari kota tersebut.

"Yeayy! Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar!" Sakura melihat kota tersebut telah menjauh sembari Jiro berlari cepat. Sakura mengelus wajah Jiro. "Terima kasih, Jiro. Kamu telah menolongku." Sakura kembali duduk tegak, melihat matahari indah. "Saatnya berpetualang!"

Jiro berlari secepat mungkin. Cara berlari Jiro sungguh hebat. Tidak ada kuda yang mampu menandingi kecepatan lari Jiro. Sakura juga tidak tahu kalau saat dia pergi, itu akan menentukan hidupnya untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya.

* * *

Di kota tempat Sasuke tinggal. Sasuke berkemas kembali bekerja. Pekerjaan biasa selain menangkap penjahat adalah mencari bahan makanan di daerah lain untuk keperluan barnya. Sasuke memakai topi kesayangannya. Sasuke mengambil ... untuk kuda kesayangannya, Kyo. Kuda jantan berkulit cokelat gelap.

Sasuke masuk kandang kuda, melepaskan ikatan Kyo dan membawanya keluar. Ekspresi dingin Kyo sama dengan Sasuke. Ini adalah permulaan bahwa Kyo dan Sasuke terlahir bersama-sama dalam dinginnya hati tanpa cinta. Sasuke tidak menyangka saat perjalanannya nanti itu akan membawanya menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Sasuke naiki Kyo, menusuk punggung Kyo dengan tajam sepatu bootnya. Kyo berlari meninggalkan rumah sederhana keluarga Uchiha. Menuju tempat di mana Sasuke mendapatkan bahan makanan untuk barnya.

Setelah beberapa jam, Sasuke menghentikan Jiro dengan menarik tali kudanya. Sasuke melihat ada sekumpulan kawanan perampok mengambil barang bawaan si penunggang kuda. Sasuke turun dan menghampiri sekawanan itu. Sasuke melihat sosok gadis tengah dicengkram oleh salah satu bos tersebut. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menghajar sekumpulan perampok tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Bos perampok terkejut melihat ada sosok pemuda datang untuk menyelamatkan gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu telah menghabisi semua anak buahnya tanpa ampun. "A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Lepaskan gadis itu atau..." Sasuke mendekat, Bos perampok mundur. "Aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati dan membawamu ke tempat di mana para teman-temanmu berada yaitu tempat jeruji besi."

Bos tercekat. Keringat dingin datang menghampiri wajah pucatnya. Dilepaskan tangan di mulut gadis itu dan tangan satunya di belakang punggung gadis tersebut, menahan kedua tangan gadis tersebut. Setelah lepas, gadis tersebut menyikut dada bos perampok dan melayangkan lutut ke titik barang berharga bos tersebut.

Bos perampok gemetar dan jatuh terduduk dan akhirnya pingsan. Gadis itu menendang tangan dan punggung bos tersebut. Gadis tersebut merapikan topinya yang miring.

"Kamu seorang perempuan, bukan?" tanya Sasuke bisa melihat rambut gadis tersebut berwarna merah muda.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku adalah perempuan? Apa itu salah?" teriak gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Gadis itu terkejut, lalu mundur selangkah. Membalikkan badan. _Laki-laki itu... laki-laki itu yang kemarin. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan kenapa dia mau menyelamatkan aku yang merupakan orang dibencinya?_

"Aku tahu siapa kamu. Kamu adalah seorang perempuan penghuni kereta kuda yang mencegahku mengejar pencuri, 'kan?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangan dan menyeringai dingin. "Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini tanpa kereta kudamu yang membosankan."

Gadis bernama Sakura marah, melepaskan topi. Rambutnya tergerai panjang membuat Sasuke takjub dan kagum pada kecantikan dimiliki Sakura, namun hal itu ditepisnya karena sifat dingin.

"Aku tidak bersama dengan mereka karena mereka tidak mengijinkanku pergi." Sakura juga melipat kedua tangan. "Apa tidak boleh seorang perempuan menjelajahi tanah gersang ini?"

"Siapa yang melarang? Itu hak semua orang kok," Sasuke berbalik badan, pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura kaget dan takut jika sekumpulan kawanan ini bangun dan menjeratnya lagi. Sakura mengambil Jiro dan membawanya ke tempat Sasuke. "Tunggu!" Sasuke berhenti tanpa berbalik. "Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Ada alasan apa kamu mau ikut bersamaku, nona kaya?" Sasuke merapikan tempat duduk dan tali.

"I-itu..." Sakura terbata-bata dan gugup. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah berada di atas kuda. "T-tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu. Aku takut kalau mereka akan bangun dan menangkapku lagi."

Sasuke melihat sekawanan perampok masih pingsan, "Lalu, kamu mau ikut denganku untuk apa? Apa kamu ingin aku mengajakmu ke rumahku dan bilang pada orangtuaku kalau kamu dicegat oleh sekawanan perampok?"

"Kenapa kamu dingin sekali? Aku meminta baik-baik," Sakura tidak percaya kalau ditemuinya adalah orang berhati dingin dan berekspresi dingin seperti pemuda ini. "Setidaknya bawa aku ke mana saja asal bukan di sini."

"Aku sibuk," Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya Kyo membuat Kyo meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat kecewa.

"Dasar orang itu! Kenapa orang itu sangat dingin pada gadis sepertiku?!" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menghentangkan kakinya ke atas pasir sehingga debu-debu bertebangan. Jiro hanya diam saja.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sakura berjalan menuju kota di mana Sasuke tinggal beserta keluarganya. Niat untuk menaiki Jiro tidak bisa menghapus kenangan buruk bersama pemuda berambut biru tadi. Sakura berjalan dan sangat haus hingga akhirnya pingsan. Jiro yang melihat majikannya pingsan, bersuara selayaknya kuda untuk meminta tolong.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura tergeletak, Sasuke telah kembali dari tempat pencari bahan-bahan makanan. Langkah kudanya terhenti karena mendengar suara kuda yang nyaring. Sasuke melirik di mana suara itu berasal dan menemukannya.

Sasuke turun dan menarik tali kuda Kyo, mendekati kuda berteriak. Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu tengah pingsan di padang pasir ini. _Kenapa gadis ini lagi? Kenapa aku harus sial di hari ini harus bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti dia?_

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style. _Menaruhnya di atas kuda, meminta Jiro untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke naik dan menyandarkan punggung lemah Sakura di dadanya dan kepalanya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentangkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sakura akhirnya bangun. Sakura melirik sekitarnya, masih dengan pandangan kabur. Sakura haus, tenggorokannya kering dan perutnya lapar karena tidak makan pagi tadi.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut mengambil air putih dan menyerahkannya ke Sakura. "Minumlah ini. Aku tahu kalau kamu pasti haus."

Sakura bangun dan mengambil air putih tersebut, meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah habis, Sakura menyerahkannya pada gadis berambut biru panjang. Sakura masih meneliti lingkungan yang asing baginya. "Ini di mana?"

"Ini rumah sang penolongmu," sahut gadis berambut biru panjang seperti milik Sasuke.

"Penolongku?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Iya, penolongmu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tidak lain adalah kakakku. Kamu telah diselamatkan oleh kak Sasuke. Ng...?" Gadis memegang dagunya, ingin tahu siapa nama gadis berambut merah muda nan cantik ini.

"Namaku Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura," Sakura tersenyum.

"Namaku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura," Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan, Sakura membalasnya.

"Lalu, kamu tahu di mana kakakmu itu? Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya," Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kakakku ada di luar. Dia sedang merawat kudamu di kandang kuda miliknya," Hinata menuntun Sakura ke jendela. Di sana Sakura melihat pemuda dingin dan meninggalkan empat jam lalu di tengah gersangnya pasir dan panasnya terik matahari.

"D-dia 'kan...?" Sakura kaget dan gemetar menunjuk Sasuke tersenyum pada Jiro.

"Kenapa dengan kak Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa orang berhati dingin dan bertampang dingin juga menyelamatkanku? Padahal dia sudah menelantarkanku setelah menyelamatkanku dari kawanan perampok," kesal Sakura sedih.

"Kakakku memang begitu. Diantara saudara-saudara laki-lakiku yang lain, hanya kak Sasuke yang selalu dingin pada perempuan. Kak Sasuke tidak mau terlarut pada cinta. Dan baru sekarang kak Sasuke membawa perempuan asing ke rumah. Biasanya tidak pernah atau tidak sama sekali," jelas Hinata.

"Jadi, aku orang pertama di sini. Perempuan pertama yang datang ke rumahnya?" Sakura masih kesal, tapi kekesalannya hilang karena Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke baik.

"Di balik wajah dinginnya, kak Sasuke baik hati. Dan baru kali ini kak Sasuke menampilkan sisi lembutnya pada perempuan termasuk dirimu, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum.

Sekarang Sakura tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat sulit mendekati perempuan. Sudah saatnya, Sakura mengerti sifat dingin Sasuke. Sasuke sungguh bersahabat dan baik hati. Mungkin kali ini, Sakura akan tahu sifat-sifat lembut Sasuke lainnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengetahui sifat-sifatmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

Hinata melihat Sakura berbaring dan tertidur lelap. Hinata kemudian melihat Sasuke membersihkan badan Jiro. "Kak Sasuke akhirnya menemukan gadis yang cantik."

* * *

Di sudut rumah, kepala rumah tangga dan ibu rumah tangga mengintip Sasuke tengah membersihkan badan Jiro. Mereka berdua berbisik-bisik.

"Suamiku, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke membawa pulang gadis ke rumah ini." Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum. "Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kisah cinta yang menghanyutkan."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke pasti kasihan pada gadis itu dan membawanya ke rumah bukan sedang jatuh cinta," jelas Fugaku.

"Tapi, sudah saatnya aku melihat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Aku yakin, selama gadis itu tinggal di sini. Sasuke akan suka padanya. Ibu tidak sabar," Mikoto lega karena anak keduanya punya calon istri.

"Kita lihat saja. Ayah yakin, Sasuke tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu." Fugaku mengangkat alis percaya diri sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Mari kita taruhan, suamiku. Jika kamu menang, aku akan selalu menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu setiap hari. Dan jika kamu kalah dan aku menang, kamu tidak boleh melarang aku dan Hinata jalan-jalan ke kota asri. Bagaimana?" tantang Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Dan pasti aku akan menang."

"Tentu tidak. Akulah yang akan menang," sahut Mikoto percaya diri, meninggalkan Fugaku tercengang di tempatnya.

"Ini baru awal."

Sudah tiba waktunya butir-butir romantika di tempat di mana semua keluarga Uchiha tinggal menentukan nasib keduanya. Jatuh cinta adalah khalayak bagi kaum pasangan berlawanan jenis untuk bersatu. Seperti apakah hari esok dan esoknya lagi? Kisah berikutnya ada manisnya cinta dan lucunya sifat mereka yang berlainan arah.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Saatnya balas review di sini saja, ya. :)  
**Karikazuka: **Saya tidak tahu yang bagaimana itu western. Ini buat saja baru pertama kali. Semoga Dinda suka dengan chapter duanya.. :)  
**Michelle I. Xe: **Memang banyak pemborosan kata, lupa edit. Semoga ini sudah diedit. Sebelum kerja, saya buat. Hehe

Buat kalian adik-adik saya di atas, saya sudah buat chapter duanya. Tinggal dua fic multichappie yang akan update besok hari Kamis. Sudah baca dan saya berterima kasih kalian sudah membacanya. :)

Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/06/2013


	3. Part III

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya | Genre: Romance, Western, Family, Friendship | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Dedicated: Karikazuka**

**Enjoy Reading!  
**

**.o.O.o.**

_Senyuman kedua terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan saat kita berjumpa pertama kali. Senyumanmu lebih indah dan hangat dibanding dengan kemarahan dan kejengkelanmu kepadaku. Aku ingin sekali melihat senyuman itu setiap hari dan selalu kuingat selalu._

**Part III**

Malam hari telah menjelang, namun hanya hening tidak bersuara. Sayup-sayup menandakan kalau malam ini baru menjelang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk para anggota laki-laki pulang dari pekerjaannya. Jadi, hanya dua gadis berambut biru malam dan merah muda yang ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Hhh...," Sakura menghela napas, menopang dagu lewat tangan dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja agar bisa menahan dagu tersebut. "Kenapa tidak ada hal-hal menyenangkan di tempat ini?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil membawa baki makanan dan meletakkan di atas meja, "Namanya juga kota kecil. Tidak ada fasilitas tersedia di sini. Kota kecil ini tidak sama dengan kota-kota yang ada di seberang sana. Makanya, kenapa keluarga Uchiha ingin sekali kota ini sama dengan kota-kota lainnya, terkenal."

"Apa tidak ada para pendatang?" tanya Sakura, menurunkan tangan.

"Cuma kamu saja orang pertama datang ke kota ini. Tidak ada yang lain lagi," sahut Hinata menyerahkan makanan sebuah roti panggang di isi keju dan minuman susu. "Keluarga kami selalu makan seperti ini setiap malam. Harap maklumi saja, ya, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap matanya berkali-kali lihat sebuah roti di isi keju dan susu putih sebagai penutupnya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau keluarga Uchiha sebegitu miskinnya, makanya mereka membanting tulang pagi-siang-malam setiap harinya. Sakura memakan roti panggang tersebut dan menguyahnya. _Enak, _gumamnya dalam hati.

"Itulah kenapa semua anggota laki-laki dalam keluargaku bekerja. Bisa dibilang _workholic_. Mereka baru pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam." Hinata melirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Sedangkan ibu sedang menjaga bar kita di ujung sana dekat dengan pintu keluar kota ini."

Sakura menatap bar di ujung arah tunjukkan Hinata. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu, berbicara, "Apa Sasuke juga begitu?"

Hinata menghentikan makan rotinya, menyeringai. "Waah... Ada juga, ya, yang mengkhawatirkan kak Sasuke. Jarang-jarang lho ada seorang cewek mengkhawatirkan kak Sasuke sampai segitunya. Jangan-jangan..."

"Ja-jangan-jangan apa?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh ucapan Hinata. Dilahap semua roti di atas meja dan minum susu sekali teguk. "Aku sudah selesai! Biarkan aku mencuci piring dan gelasnya!"

Hinata menatap Sakura langsung menuju tempat cuci piring, kagum. Hinata mulai curiga kalau Sakura mulai menyukai kakak keduanya. Tinggal menunggu tanggapan Sasuke apabila ada seorang gadis menyukai dirinya.

Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah orang bisa menyukai seorang gadis begitu cepat. Harus ada prosesnya. Hinata terus berpikir coba ada seorang gadis seperti Sakura mau menjadikan Sasuke kekasihnya. Hinata berharap ada yang menemaninya di sini, di rumah keluarga Uchiha selagi semua keluarganya sibuk kerja.

* * *

Di kota sebelah yang tidak jauh dari kota di mana keluarga Uchiha tinggal. Naruto mendapat kabar dari bibinya, Haruno Mebuki. Katanya, Sakura minggat dan tidak tahu entah ke mana.

"Apa benar Sakura minggat? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengikuti kita sama ke sini?" tanya Sasori mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Dia menggigit jari frustasi. Mondar mandir ke sana kemari hingga Naruto kebingungan melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya.

"Tenang dulu, kak Sasori. Mungkin Sakura baik-baik saja," Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasori.

Sasori berhenti dan menatap Naruto tajam, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau adikku di luar sana sedang mengalami bahaya!"

Naruto menunduk diam. Tidak mau melihat kemarahan Sasori. Naruto berharap untuk kali ini Sakura tidak pergi ke mana-mana selain tempat yang telah dituju. Tapi, aneh. Kenapa Sakura tidak bilang ingin pergi? Apa karena marah dan kesal kepada dua orang ini makanya Sakura kabur.

_Aduuuh... Kenapa rumit sekali, sih?_ Naruto menutup mata kesal pada sifat egoisnya tidak mengajak Sakura ikut untuk mengunjungi kota-kota ini. Naruto merasa bersalah sekali pada perbuatannya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kota Konoha, kota asri. _Semoga dia baik-baik saja._

* * *

Kembali ke kota keluarga Uchiha tinggal. Pemuda bernama Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Sai, kakak keduanya. Saat masuk, Sasuke dan Sai duduk di kursi untuk menyegarkan betapa lelahnya mereka saat bekerja.

Sasuke dan Sai mencium bau harum dari dapur. Ini seperti sebuah masakan kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dan melirik siapa memasak masakan tersebut padahal sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto tidak ada di rumah.

"Siapa yang memasak, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sai juga ikut mengintip ruang dapur. Sai menoleh ke kamar Hinata yang tertutup rapat. "Seharusnya ibu belum pulang hari ini. Dan Hinata juga tidak bisa memasak."

"Ssttt," Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sai untuk tidak ribut. Sasuke dan Sai mengendap-endap ke dapur. Bersembunyi di balik pintu berlubang dari atas ke bawah. Sasuke mendengar suara Hinata dan gadis asing di rumahnya.

"Lalu, ditambahkan garam agar wanginya terasa," kata gadis berambut biru panjang memberikan botol berisi garam kepada gadis berambut merah muda. Hinata juga memberikan kecap manis untuk ditambahkan ke dalam masakan yang ada di panci. "Berikan juga kecap manis."

"Jangan," ucap Sakura membatalkan ambil botol kecap manis ke dalam masakannya. "Ini tidak cocok untuk mereka yang tidak suka pada makanan manis-manis." Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil mengaduk masakan di panci. "Apa Hinata pernah membuat masakan begini?"

Hinata menaruh botol kecap manis ke dalam lemari, menunduk. "Hmmm... Belum pernah. Baru kali ini aku memasak untuk mereka. Aku Cuma memasak yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Dasar." Sakura menjitak kepala Hinata. "Aku tahu kok. Tenang saja. Masakan ini pasti enak kalau tidak dikasih kecap manis. Sudah ada gula di dalamnya dan semua bumbu-bumbu seperti bawang putih. Daging ini akan terlihat enak jika di makan oleh semuanya."

"Ternyata Sakura pintar masak, ya?" Hinata bertepuk tangan senang.

Sakura tersenyum pada kegembiraan Hinata, menyenggol lengan Hinata sambil terus mengaduk daging masak di atas panci. Bau harum menyegarkan dan mengisi semua ruangan yang ada.

"Wah, jangan-jangan itu daging mahal. Aku merasa Hinata tidak pernah beli daging jika ibu punya gaji dari hasil bar. Jangan-jangan gadis itu membeli daging tersebut?" gumam Sai mencurigai pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sai menyenggol Sasuke, "Menurutmu gadis itu mencurigakan, tidak?"

Sasuke tidak merespon melainkan pandangan mata tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik tersenyum indah di matanya. Tidak ada kata terucap di mulutnya, tapi mengagumi kecantikan senyuman yang indah. Hatinya berdetak hebat dan ingin sekali memeluk sekaligus mencium wajah cantik penuh senyum.

Sai terasa aneh karena ucapannya tidak direspon oleh adiknya. Dia melirik Sasuke, mengibaskan tangan di depannya, tapi tidak bergeming. Merasa penasaran apa dilihatnya, Sai melihat mata menuju gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tersenyum.

"Hmm... begitu toh. Pantas saja tidak direspon. Ck, ck, ck..." Sai menggeleng. Sai melihat adiknya Hinata keluar bawa piring langsung Sai keburu kabur sebelum Hinata tahu apa dilakukannya. Sai membiarkan Sasuke berada di situ. Sai bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat dapur, "Ah! Aku lupa. Biarkan saja, deh. Mumpung gratis lihat Sasuke begitu."

Hinata membuka pintu bercelah sekuat tenaga memakai punggungnya. Sasuke yang dekat di situ langsung terhempas jatuh ke samping. "Aduh..."

Hinata kaget dan melihat kakaknya merintih kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya, "Ka-kak Sasuke? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Ditatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kenapa kamu membuka pintu tanpa bilang-bilang?"

"Kok balik bertanya?" Hinata bingung pada Sasuke yang balik bertanya. "Seharusnya aku tanya duluan, kenapa kak Sasuke bersembunyi di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk dapur langsung saja?"

"I-itu..." Sasuke memalingkan muka. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke melihat sekitarnya. "Di mana Sai?"

"Kak Sai juga?" Hinata angkat alis, bingung lagi. "Kak Sai dari tadi tidak ada di sini kok. Cuma kak Sasuke saja."

"Sial! Dia malah meninggalkan aku di sini," kata Sasuke geram.

Hinata masih memegang piring di kedua tangan, mencium bau aneh. "Kak Sasuke belum mandi, ya? Kak Sasuke mandi, deh. Bau tahu."

Sasuke bangkit dan berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya. Saat naik ke lantai dua, Sasuke melihat Sai melirik dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sasuke mendelik marah dan Sai mengangkat tangan untuk minta maaf. Akhirnya Sasuke rendahkan amarahnya saat dibanting pintu kamarnya.

Hinata menghela nafas pada tingkah Sasuke yang aneh. Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya membuka pintu celah dan mendapati Hinata masih berada di situ. "Hinata, kenapa kamu masih di sini?"

Hinata terkejut. Untung saja dipegang kuat-kuat piring-piring tersebut agar tidak jatuh. "Ng... Tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kita taruh piring-piring ini dan masakan itu ke meja makan, ya."

"Oke."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sai turun untuk makan malam. Di sana Sai duduk di sebelah Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke masih merasa aneh pada gadis di sampingnya, tidak mau menatap wajah cantiknya dulu.

Hinata menuangkan sup daging ke piring mangkuk Sasuke dan Sai. Bau harum menyengat di hidung mereka membuat keempat orang di meja makan langsung tergiur untuk memakannya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidak mau melihat wajahnya jadi kesal, "Bisakah kamu jawab, kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan aku tidur di padang pasir yang panas padahal waktu kita bertemu dua kali kamu malah meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama Kyo di sana?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara. Hinata dan Sai menghentikan makan masakan karena tahu akan ada pertengkaran menjadi-jadi. Hinata dan Sai pelan-pelan makan sambil melihat dua orang saling minta perhatian.

Sakura kesal pada Sasuke yang cuek, membanting sendok ke piring sampai terdengar bunyi keras. "Kenapa kamu tidak jawab? Kamu tuli, ya?"

Hening.

Sakura berkerut kesal. Ada amarah di setiap auranya. Sai dan Hinata langsung bawa piring mereka jauh-jauh dari meja makan. Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga yang tidak jauh dari meja makan. Mereka berdua malah makan-makan sambil nonton pertengkaran aduhai itu.

Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke, Sasuke langsung kaget dan gugup. "Kenapa kamu tidak jawab, laki-laki tidak pengertian?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ditarik udara dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Tadinya Sasuke gugup malah kembali berubah dingin seakan-akan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Sasuke menoleh menghadap Sakura, "Memangnya aku mau jawab apa saat kulihat ada gadis cantik di mataku?"

Sai dan Hinata menganga. Makanan di mulut mereka tumpah dan membasahi baju mereka. Kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang lantang dan tidak sedikitpun rasa gengsi. Baru kali ini ada seorang Uchiha bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tepat di depan gadis yang baru dia temui.

Sakura memerah. "Ta-tadi kamu bi-bilang apa?"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kamu bilang, aku cantik." Sakura menyempurnakan kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tampan jadi memerah. Sakura jadi lemas dan tidak berdaya, sedangkan Sasuke tadinya tidak mengerti sekarang mengerti maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Astaga," gumam Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu manis. Sasuke makin kesal pada apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak mengakui kalau Sakura itu cantik, bukan?

Tidak ada yang tahu di keluarga Uchiha ini kalau ada yang mengintip di balik jendela. Mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi. Ketiganya baru pulang dari kerja, langsung mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang gamblang tanpa melihat situasi. Mereka cengiran bersama-sama melihat dua sejoli sudah mulai menampakkan aura cinta.

"Akhirnya Sasuke mengakui kalau Sakura itu cantik," kata Mikoto kagum pada anak keduanya.

"Tapi, bu. Belum tentu 'kan Sakura bilang kalau Sasuke itu ganteng," sela Itachi juga melihat dua pasangan masih membeku tapi tidak memandang satu sama lain.

Mikoto memukul pergelangan tangan Itachi, "Kamu itu. Lihatlah Sakura. Lihat kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Apa saat ini matanya tidak ada tanda bilang Sasuke itu tampan dan ganteng? Mata gadis tidak bisa dibohongi kalau gadis itu dipuji."

"Ternyata istriku tahu banyak juga, ya, soal wanita." Fugaku merasa terkesan pada Mikoto yang tahu apa dipandang Sakura sambil memerah.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Besok-besok akan ada benih cinta di antara mereka. Lihat saja nanti," Mikoto dengan percaya dirinya berkata seperti itu membuat dua laki-laki di belakang Cuma menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti(?).

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Selesai juga! (^0^)/  
Sekarang saatnya membalas review yang tidak login, ya.  
**Sasusaku kira:** apa ini sudah romantis? Chapter selanjutnya bakal dibuat romantis! Terima kasih review-nya! XD  
**Sasaaaye:** Kalau ingin tahu tinggal di Makassar mana, di bagian timur. Hehe :P #keceplosan. Terima kasih reviewnya!

Jika bisa sih, mau update kilat chapter selanjutnya. Tapi, karena banyak tugas, diundur selama seminggu. Dimohon tunggu dengan sabar, ya! :3

Hug from,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 04 Februari 2013

**Thanks to Reading!**


	4. Part IV

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya | Genre: Romance, Western, Family, Friendship | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura** | Dedicated: **Karikazuka | Story is mine and Karikazuka |

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Kupeluk tubuhmu dengan erat gara-gara ketakutan mengerikan menerpaku. Kamu pun menciumku tanpa permisi dan memelukku kembali sampai kutertidur dengan nyaman di pelukanmu._

**Part IV**

Langkah kaki mengguncangkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Para pelayan yang berada di sekitarnya sangat ketakutan kepada laki-laki berperawakkan sudah tua itu. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, wajahnya mirip sekali ular putih siap memangsa setiap korban di depannya, tapi kelembutan di hati bisa menghentikannya. Dialah Haruno Orochimaru, paman Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Sasori sekaligus paman baptis Namikaze Naruto.

Seorang pelayan tadi mengatakan kalau semua anggota telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang berunding untuk mencari tahu di mana Sakura berada.

Pelayan membukakan pintu khusus untuk Orochimaru. Semua mata tertuju pada kehadiran seorang pria tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Dia melangkah masuk dan menganggukkan kepala tanda terima kasih kepada sang pelayan. Orochimaru tidak langsung duduk malah berdiri di samping orang tua Sakura.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Sakura menghilang tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau pergi?" banyak pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ingin dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru, tapi mulutnya tidak mau berbicara lebih banyak takut menyinggung orang-orang ada di ruangan ini.

Namikaze Minato mendesah pelan, "mungkin karena kita terlalu mentegaskan agar Sakura tidak ikut bersama Naruto dan Sasori."

"Hanya itu alasanmu, Minato?" Orochimaru menatap tajam kepada Minato. "Inilah keegoisan kalian karena membiarkan Sakura pergi tanpa ada penjelasan."

Kedua tangan Minato menutup wajahnya penuh rasa penyesalan. Sudah pasrah jika berhubungan dengan paman Sakura, Haruno Orochimaru. "Maafkan aku, Orochimaru. Keadaan Sakura tidak boleh membuat dia pergi jauh terlalu lama karena keadaannya..."

Ucapan Minato terhenti dikarenakan Orochimaru meraih kerah bajunya, Minato tidak takut tapi takut akan terjadi bencana kalau terus menerus seperti ini. "Kamu terlalu memaksakan kehendak, Minato! Kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan Sakura ikut bersama kakak dan sepupunya?! Sakura butuh kebebasan bukan ditekan seperti ini!" Orochimaru melepaskan kerah Minato dengan cara melemparkan tubuh Minato ke kursi. "Biarkan aku mencari Sakura! Dan aku tidak mau kalian ikut bersamaku!"

Orang tua Sakura juga mau mencari Sakura, tapi ancaman Orochimaru membuat mereka berdiam diri. Inilah resiko kalau berurusan dengan Orochimaru. Ancaman Orchimaru berupa ancaman yang menyakitkan. Sekali ancaman, mereka tidak akan bertemu Sakura lagi.

Sejak dulu Orochimaru mendidik Sakura dari bayi hingga besar sampai sekarang. Orang tua Sakura kebanyakan sibuk di luar kota dan tidak ada waktu untuk merawat, membesarkan dan mendidiknya. Itulah makanya Sakura lebih senang kepada Orochimaru, Kushina, dan Minato. Ada lagi orang paling disayangi Sakura. Sayang sekali dia sudah keburu meninggal akibat penyakit yang belum ada obatnya.

Sakura mengidap penyakit susah diketahui. Virus itu selalu menjalar ke otaknya, penyakit sering membuat dia pusing. Makanya orang tua Sakura harus intensif menjaganya dari apapun, takut kehilangan putri kesayangan satu-satunya.

Selain Sasori, Sakura memiliki saudara. Kakak sulung. Sasori adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Sedangkan anak pertama adalah Haruno Hidan. Dia terkenal kuat dan mampu melindungi Sakura ketimbang Sasori. Hidan jarang ada di rumah karena sibuk di luar kota. Sakura juga sayang pada Hidan karena Hidan sering mengajaknya pergi ke manapun dia mau.

Hanya Hidan-lah yang bisa mengerti keadaan Sakura daripada orang tua yang tidak mempedulikan Sakura. Alasan terbaik kedua orang tua ini adalah urusan pekerjaan yang terlalu sibuk sehingga waktu tidak ada untuk mengurusi Sakura.

Kembali ke Orochimaru. Orochimaru mengatakan kepada semua pengawal, kusir dan semua orang untuk mencari tahu lewat jejak, orang-orang, dan semua kota-kota supaya Orochimaru dapat menemukan Sakura.

"Saya perintahkan pada kalian untuk mencari Sakura di setiap kota-kota yang akan kita temui nanti. Saya tidak mau ada tersisa sedikitpun!" teriak Orochimaru gusar dan takut jika Sakura tidak cepat-cepat ditemukan.

Semua perintah dijalankan. Orochimaru naik ke kereta kuda. Mereka telah mempersiapkan jika nona mereka yang baik hati telah pergi tanpa kabar. Makanan dipersiapkan dari keberangkatan kota Konoha. Jadi, mereka tidak akan kekurangan apa pun selama perjalanan.

Orochimaru berdoa semoga Sakura tidak mengalami hal-hal terjadi seperti sudah-sudah. Orochimaru memejamkan mata berharap ada seseorang bisa melindunginya sebelum dia datang. Semoga saja.

* * *

Di kota kecil atau disebut kota _hunter_. Di mana semua orang selalu berburu penjahat demi mendapatkan uang. Tentu saja semua itu diguluti oleh keluarga Uchiha. Keadaan membaik karena perasaan keluarga Uchiha yang membaik. Hal ini diakibatkan karena ada Sakura. Dewi penyelamat menentramkan semuanya.

Nafas memburu di setiap langkahnya yang pelan. Memegang dinding agar tidak jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Gadis berambut merah muda seperti pohon Sakura berkeringat dingin membanjiri semua tubuh, wajah dan kulitnya yang mulus. Wajahnya putih pucat. Bibirnya kering dan sangat membutuhkan air. Tangan yang satu menekan dadanya sangat kuat hingga mencengkram bajunya.

Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah karena semuanya pergi bekerja. Sakura mau pergi bersama mereka, tapi karena telat bangun alias tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mengingat pemuda berambut biru tersebut, Sakura Cuma menatap langit-langit kamar. Padahal itu bisa beresiko tinggi jika tidur secukupnya apalagi kondisi Sakura sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Sakura menuruni tangga untuk mencari air. Tenggorokannya sangat kering. Perutnya lapar. Saat menuruni anak tangga keempat, Sakura oleng. Kepalanya berputar sangat cepat. Pandangannya kabur. Sakura jatuh ke depan.

Beberapa saat, Sakura tidak merasakan sebuah kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ada aroma menenangkan di penciumannya. Sakura membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit siapa yang menolongnya. Ada sosok seorang pemuda tersenyum, mulutnya berbicara, tapi Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Akhirnya Sakura tertidur akibat pukulan telak di otaknya.

* * *

**~ Sasuke POV**

Cuaca panas membanjiri tubuhku, tapi itu tidak masalah. Yang paling aku sesalkan adalah aku disuruh pulang oleh kedua saudaraku untuk menjaga gadis itu. Cih! Kenapa tidak mereka saja sih, menjaganya? Aku suka gugup kalau dekatd-dekat dengannya.

Sai bilang kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta. Ah, masa sih? Kalau memang aku jatuh cinta, kenapa aku sering marah padanya. Sai pernah baca di sebuah buku "ciri-ciri orang sedang jatuh cinta". Kalau orang sering marah tanpa alasan artinya sudah sayang kepadanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak sangka saudaraku bisa mengucapkan dua kata 'jatuh cinta'. Benar-benar bikin pusing. Kalau bukan karena ibu, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengurusi gadis itu.

Tapi, kenapa setiap aku mau balik ke tempat ayah, perasaanku selalu tidak enak. Insting mengatakan aku harus pulang ke rumah. Memangnya ada apa, ya? Apa aku kena sindrom telepati kepada gadis itu. kalau iya, aku buru-buru cepat pulang takut dia kenapa-kenapa.

Kubuka pagar rumah, namun sebuah suara sangat sepi menerkaku. Aku takut dan cepat mengeluarkan kunci rumah cadangan yang selalu aku bawa setiap mau pulang cepat. Kuputar kunci tersebut dan mendorong pintu itu. Saat aku menutupinya, aku berbalik.

Aku kaget dan sangat terkejut melihat gadis rambut merah muda terhuyung ke depan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata apalagi. Suara terdesak tidak mampu keluar. Dengan gesit, aku berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Aku tidak mau dia terluka. Tidak mau!

Menangkap tubuh gadis bernama Sakura dengan kedua tanganku. Aku malah jatuh ke belakang karena tidak mampu menahan tubuh mungil yang terkesan rapuh. Aku peluk dengan tidak kencang agar tidak terkena lantai yang keras.

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku, tapi itu tidak sebanding. Kekhawatiranku kepada gadis ini lebih penting daripada tubuhku yang kesakitan. Rasa syukurku kepada Kami-_sama_ karena telah menyelamatkan gadis ini.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut yang berwarna merah muda tersebut. Kutatap wajahnya yang pucat itu. Apa dia sakit? Kalau iya, kenapa dia tidak bilang pada kami? Aku mau menanyakannya, tapi karena melihat dia kesakitan sungguh menyayat hatiku.

Saat melihat dia membuka mata, aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Sebuah senyuman membentuk di bibirku, tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Aku memeluknya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau itu aku. Aku pun mengatakannya, "kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kedua mata beriris _emerald_-nya menutup lagi. Aku takut kalau dia kenapa-kenapa. Aku menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Membawanya ke kamarku, tentunya. Supaya aku bisa mengontrol dia.

Sampai di kamar, aku meletakkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan agar dia tidak bangun. Aku menaruh punggung tangan di dahinya yang lebar. Panas!? Dia demam?! Aku keluar kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu berupa es, baskom, dan handuk. Sekaligus air minum jika dia haus.

Aku melangkah ke kamarku, meletakkan baskom ke samping tempat tidur. Aku peras handuk yang sudah diisi air dingin, dan diletakkan ke dahi lebarnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri semua wajahnya. Aku takut. Oh, Kami-_sama_, aku tidak mau dia sakit atau apapun. Aku mau melihat dia tersenyum seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Aku tahu perasaanku sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku mau melindunginya agar dia bisa tersenyum dan ceria kembali. Agar dia bisa mengatakan jatuh cinta kepadaku. Senyumannya, keceriaan, dan apa yang ada di dirinya hanya untukku seorang. _Please..._

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berucap, "aku akan selalu melindungimu demi hidupku karena aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**~ Sakura POV**

Sekarang aku berada di tengah kegelapan pekat. Dan aku tidak tahu ada di mana ini. Apa ini surga? Atau neraka? Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku melangkah untuk menghindari kegelapan ini. Melangkah ke depan.

Saat kumelangkah, ada panggilan di ujung sana. Sosok wanita paling aku rindukan. Bibi Rin? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia sengaja datang untuk menjemputku? Kaki depanku aku majukan, tapi tanganku dihentikan dari belakang. Sebuah genggaman tangan hangat menerpaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat pemuda berambut biru dan memiliki mata hitam tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jangan pergi..." Apa yang dia katakan? Dia menyuruh aku untuk tidak pergi? Kembali kutatap sosok bibi Rin yang mulai menjauh dariku. Aku mau berteriak, tapi genggaman itu tidak bisa aku lepaskan. "Jangan pergi... Aku mohon."

Perasaan menyesal menghantuiku. Ada dua alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi. Pertama, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan semua keluargaku tanpa aku beritahu. Kedua, aku JATUH CINTA pada pemuda Uchiha ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum, aku juga. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dia merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambutku. Memintaku untuk memeluknya. Aku menangis, dan berlari memeluknya. Kegelapan hilang dan tidak ada lagi rasa ketakutan menghampirinya.

**~ End POV**

* * *

Sebuah pelukan erat menghiasi keduanya saat Sakura terbangun. Sakura kaget sekaligus terkejut karena pemuda Uchiha tersebut ada di sampingnya. Ini bukan mimpi, pikirnya dalam hati. Mereka sudah berpelukan sejak Sakura mengucapkan nama 'bibi Rin'. Agar menghentikan rasa ketakutannya, Sasuke memeluknya agar Sakura tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Dan itu pun berhasil.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Sakura terkejut lagi. Tidak di sangka-sangka kalau Sasuke tidak tidur. "Aku sengaja pulang untuk mengetahui apa kamu baik-baik saja."

Sakura mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bibirnya dikunci berkat bibir Sasuke datang dan menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman sekali membuat Sakura memerah. Sasuke menarik bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku akan melindungimu kapan pun dan di mana pun," Sakura menangis tidak tertahan. Sasuke membersihkan air mata tersebut dengan mencium kedua mata Sakura satu per satu. "Jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, menjagamu."

Menelan ludah agar bisa berbicara. Sakura pun mengatakannya, "aku... juga... mencintai... mu, Sa... suke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan dipeluknya lagi tubuh Sakura agar tidak kedinginan lagi. Mereka tertidur saat Sakura juga ikut-ikutan mengantuk.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghambat Sakura untuk terus hidup karena dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Hal ini membuatnya sangat senang. Tapi, apakah orang tuanya bakal tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Mempunyai kekasih yang beda status sosial. Lebih baik disembunyikan saja hubungan mereka.

Sakura tidak muluk-muluk menepis kekalutannya. Yang penting masih ada sekarang dan masa kini. Masa sekarang yang harus dijalankan sebaiknya. Jika di depan menghadang, mereka bisa menghadapinya tanpa ada ketakutan lagi.

* * *

Kedua sejoli beda jenis kelamin tengah tertidur ini tidak tahu kalau dua saudara Uchiha, Hinata dan Sai sedang berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Hinata merona malu melihat kejadian di mana kakaknya dan Sakura berciuman tanpa permisi. Sedangkan Sai berwajah datar sambil membaca buku apa namanya.

"Lihat, 'kan? Kita pasti tahu kalau hal ini bakal terjadi," kata Sai tidak melirik pintu yang sedari tadi dibuka oleh Sasuke agar udara cepat masuk. "Mereka bakal jatuh cinta."

"Ta-tapi, kak Sai... apa ayah dan ibu setuju pada keputusan kak Sasuke?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, takut kalau orang tua mereka tidak menyetujui semuanya.

Sai menutup buku, menatap Hinata. "Kita berdua sudah tahu kalau ayah, ibu dan kak Itachi bakal mendukung." Sai mengeryit. Ekspresinya sungguh tidak terbaca. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sakura, kita tidak akan tahu."

"Ka-kak Sai sudah mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Hinata lagi, menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud Sai. Yeah! Hinata tahu kalau Sai sudah berusaha mencari tahu keluarga Sakura agar bisa membawanya pulang.

"Iya. Dan ini beresiko untuk Sasuke dan kita semua. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti cinta ini akan berujung entah ke mana," sahut Sai membuka kembali buku tersebut. "Inilah yang dikatakan buku ini."

Hinata merengut bingung pada kelakuan kakak satunya ini. Tahu semua hal, tapi soal cinta kayaknya butuh proses dan penjelasan agar dia bisa mengerti semuanya. Astaga! Coba saja ada guru Cinta, pasti bisa membuatnya kakak satunya ini jatuh cinta seperti Sasuke dan menemukan jodoh terbaiknya. Sungguh payah. Payah banget!

Dan Sai juga berharap ada seorang pemuda mau menerima adik perempuan apa adanya. Mulai dari sifat, tingkah, dan juga statusnya. Semoga saja ada. Sai berdoa tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

"HACHIIIIM!" bersin dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari. Dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa setiap kali mau berpikir, dia pasti bersin? "Aku kenapa, ya? Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku?"

Di sebuah kota kecil dekat dengan kota pemburu, Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah sedang berbicara pada semua penduduk untuk menanyakan di mana Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda. Usaha bertubi-tubi datang.

Sasori mendapat kabar kalau Hidan akan datang. Aduuh! Sasori paling benci kalau berurusan dengan Hidan. Kalau ada Hidan pasti masalah cepat beres. Semua keluarganya pasti kagum pada kemampuan Hidan dan Orochimaru menemukan Sakura. Makanya Sasori harus menemukan Sakura sebelum kedua orang ini. Sekali ditemukan, Sasori yakin orang tua dan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Sedangkan tempat lain, Orochimaru telah berada di sebuah tempat yaitu kota kecil bernama padang pasir. Di sana dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut putih. Bukan uban lho. Duduk menunggu kedatangan pria berambut panjang.

Mereka tersenyum. Dan siap-siap menemukan Sakura. Juga membiarkan Sakura hidup bersama orang paling disukainya. Sebelum Sasori menemukannya, mereka harus menemukannnya terlebih dahulu dan menjauhkannya dari keluarga Haruno yang tidak pernah sekali pun menjaga Sakura.

Padahal jarak kota pasir tersebut empat kilometer dari kota pemburu, kota kecil di mana keluarga dan Sakura tinggal. Dalam waktu empat hari atau beberapa hari, mereka yakin seyakinnya akan bertemu dengan Sakura maupun Sasuke. Lihat saja nanti!

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Tambah penasaran saja! xD Pengen tahu seperti apa mereka ke depannya. Di tunggu dengan sabar, ya! Bulan depan mungkin akan telat update, tapi saya bisa mencegahnya supaya bisa update kilat seperti dulu lagi.  
Terima kasih pada kalian sudah mereview:  
**- Nina317Elf  
- Hatsune Cherry  
- sasusaku kira  
- Guest  
- Yoannhw  
- karisaardeliaa  
- Karikazuka  
- A4 Project**

Buat silent readers makasih atas semuanya karena sudah menyempatkan membaca! ^^

Sunny **Blue **February

Date: Makassar, 26 February 2013

Thanks to Reading! ^^


	5. Part V

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), deskripsi seadanya | Genre: Romance, Western, Family, Friendship | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura** | Dedicated: **Karikazuka | this story is mine and Karikazuka |

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kumohon padamu jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kalau mereka membawamu, aku takkan pernah lepaskan tangan ini._

**Part V**

Pagi telah tiba, cahaya matahari telah datang berarti matahari muncul dari ufuk timur. Langit mengibaskan awan, menghancurkan penolakan warna abu-abu dari kelamnya malam. Angin berseru dan berhembus, memasuki ujung keindahan. Pertanda sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai besar. Angin puting beliung.

Tapi, tidak membuat keluarga Uchiha keluar buat pergi kerja. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik. Mereka pasti pulang cepat. Rumah mereka yang sederhana menandakan mereka adalah keluarga paling harmonis di kota itu. Biarpun Cuma kota kecil, penduduknya saling menghormati satu sama lain.

Di kota ini tidak ada walikota atau apa pun sebagai pemimpinnya. Di sini Cuma ada keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Walau keluarga Uchiha keluarga biasa saja, tapi banyak orang mengenal keluarga itu keluarga terhebat yang pernah ada. Mereka mengetahuinya sejak kasus pencurian dan perampokan di kota tersebut.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga pengelana. Mereka sering berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Istilah buat mereka merupakan istilah mencari keadilan bagi dunia ini dan negeri. Berkat mereka waktu itu datang sambil mengendarai banyak kereta kuda, lebih dari empat memuat banyak barang-barang keperluan mereka. Tidak sengaja pencuri tersebut sudah mendapat hasil rampokan tersebut. Dengan tanpa diduga, kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku berhasil melumpuhkan perampok itu dan mengembalikan barang rampokan tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tetap tinggal di kota berpenduduk kecil tersebut, melindungi dan menjaga kota tersebut.

Sekarang adalah hari di mana Uchiha Sasuke bergembira. Awalnya dia bangun dikejutkan oleh ketiga saudaranya di samping pemuda berambut biru tersebut, tersenyum menyeringai sambil memandang Sasuke tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke merona malu dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Penuh cekatan, Sasuke ambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Itachi, Sai dan Hinata tersenyum mengejek. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang mengintip, tapi Fugaku dan Mikoto juga. Mereka gembira melihat Sasuke gembira. Asal ada anggota keluarga bahagia, mereka juga ikut-ikutan bahagia. Hebat, bukan?

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, menggosok rambut biru yang basah memakai handuk. Sasuke mengintip ke arah Sakura masih tertidur lelap. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Kemarin dia telah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Hatinya lega dan terbang melayang. Jika Sakura telah sadar, dia ingin melihat ekspresinya.

"Ehem!" Sasuke terperanjat kaget mendengar suara aneh di balik pintu. Di sana Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Sai bersandar di samping pintu sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Tenang, Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu senang dan bahagia hanya karena satu perempuan. Pertama kali aku melihatmu lho. Seenggaknya banyak penggemarmu di luar sana terus memujamu karena ketampananmu."

"Diam kamu, Itachi!" Sasuke kalau marah dan kesal biasanya tidak mau memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel kakak. Tentulah dia kesal karena saudara pertama mengejeknya seperti itu. "Bukankah kamu juga penggemar dari ibu-ibu seberang sana."

"Jadi, kamu mau menantangku, bocah?" tantang Itachi menyilang tangan, memasang seringai licik.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Lihat!" Sai menunjuk ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda telah bangun dari tidurnya. "Gara-gara kalian, Sakura terbangun. Ternyata kalian benar-benar tidak berpengalaman." Sai mendekati Sakura sambil menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Sakura. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Gadis bernama Sakura tersenyum mengangguk. Detak jantung Sasuke mau pecah, dan Itachi cekikikan melihatnya. Itachi pun tidak sanggup untuk tertawa. Dan lepas sudah, Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahaha!" Sai dan Sakura melihat dengan pandangan heran, tapi mereka berdua malah cekikikan juga. sedangkan Sasuke melempar handuk ke Itachi. "Uph! Maaf, Sasuke. Habisnya kamu lucu!" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dan mengejar Itachi. "Hei, adik kita ngambek."

"Mereka berdua masih saja kekanakan," kata Sai menggeleng pelan. Dilirik Sakura kehausan dan butuh air minum. Laki-laki berambut klimis ini melihat gelas terisi penuh, mengambil gelas bening tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Aku tahu kamu haus, jadi minumlah."

Sakura mengangguk terima kasih, mengambil gelas tersebut dan meneguknya habis. Dengar suara keras di bawah, Sakura mau beranjak tapi dihentikan oleh Sai.

"Kamu di sini saja. Biar aku ke bawah. Aku akan panggil Hinata supaya kamu bisa mandi," gumam Sai pelan, kembali mengambil gelas kosong. Beranjak dari kamar Sasuke sambil membawa gelas kosong tersebut. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Hinata naik membawa nampan makanan. Untunglah Sai bertemu Hinata daripada capek-capek masuk dapur. "Ah, Hinata... aku mohon kamu jaga Sakura. Aku mau cek ke bawah, apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Baik, kak Sai."

Gadis berambut biru panjang ini masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sakura menyibak selimut berwarna biru tersebut. Sakura kaget ada Hinata di depannya. Dia terrsenyum pada Hinata karena telah merawatnya selama ini.

"Bukan aku yang merawatmu kemarin," ucap Hinata menyerahkan piring berisi sayur mayur berupa sup hangat di cuaca mulai mendingin ini. "Kami ada di luar. Jadi, Cuma kak Sasuke saja di rumah. Mungkin ibu takut kamu kenapa-kenapa soalnya insting ibu selalu akurat. Makanya takut dan menyuruh kak Sasuke pulang. Makanlah sup sayur itu. Makanan itu buatan ibu kami, lho. Aku harap kamu bisa sehat dan bercanda bersama kami lagi. Apalagi aku menunggu masakanmu yang kemarin."

Suara Sakura tidak keluar karena melemah mungkin efek dari kelelahan akibat penyakit dideritanya. Dia sering seperti ini di rumah. Kepala pusing terasa mau pingsan dan yang menemaninya bukan orang tua ataupun seseorang. Melainkan pamannya memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan kakak pertama selalu menyemangati bila dia sakit. Entah kenapa Sakura merindukan dua orang tersebut. Demi apa pun, mereka-lah orang-orang paling dia sayangi sebelum kedua orang tuanya.

Sungguh malang nasib Sakura. Selalu terkurung di rumah besar dan mewah, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun keluar. Dia bisa keluar bila ditemani oleh Naruto maupun Sasori, kakak keduanya. Alhasil, semakin dia bosan semakin pula dia memberontak. Seiring waktu dia berada di rumah, hanya kakak pertama diketahui bernama Hidan menemani dia pergi ke mana pun secara bebas tanpa tekanan.

GUBRAK!

Suara muncul dari lantai satu, Hinata dan Sakura kaget ada bunyi mengerikan. Takut ada apa-apa, Hinata menaruh piring ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sakura yang duduk termangu mendengar suara keras itu sedikit takut jika dua saudara tersebut saling bertengkar. Takut kalau orang paling dicintainya.

Hinata muncul kembali dengan bernapas lega. Dia bernapas karena dua saudara itu Cuma bermain kejar kejaran. Untung hanya Sai yang bersifat dewasa, dia menghentikan dan menjitak kepala Sasuke dan Itachi. Dan menghukum dua orang mencuci piring dan mengepel lantai sebelum kedua orang tua mereka tiba. Hinata duduk kembali di tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa yang terjadi di bawah?" tanya Sakura takut-takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Begitulah mereka kalau bertingkah kekanakan. Tidak usah kamu pikirkan mereka. Lebih penting adalah kamu makan ini, setelah itu baru kamu mandi. Aku sudah siapkan baju untukmu. Ibu yang beli. Semoga kamu suka," sahut Hinata menyuapi makanan ke mulut Sakura dengan memakai sendok.

"Tapi, aku mandi di mana?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menguyah makanan belum habis di dalam mulutnya.

"Tentulah kamu mandi di kamar ini, Sakura. Kami masing-masing punya kamar mandi sendiri. Kalau kamu tidur di sini berarti kamu mandi di kamar ini," jawab Hinata menatap wajah Sakura merah merona. Hinata terkekeh geli melihatnya, mengusap-usap lengan Sakura. "Jadi, cepatlah makan supaya kita bisa pergi keluar untuk melihat kudamu."

Mereka berdua tertawa di dalam kamar Sasuke. Di lantai satu, Sai mengawasi kedua orang sedang mengepel lantai. Dalam urusan rumah, Hinata dan Sai jagonya. Tapi, urusan pekerjaan tentulah Sasuke dan Itachi paling terhebat. Jika sudah berada di rumah, Sai mengeluarkan kekejamannya selayak seperti anggota keluarga menggantikan sang ibu mengawasi dan membentak dua orang di depannya jika tidak ada orang tua mereka di rumah.

* * *

Berbeda dengan kota kecil tersebut, peperangan mencari Sakura telah dimulai. Hidan dan Sasori telah berdiri berjam-jam menatap satu sama lain dengan Naruto dan Orochimaru di belakang mereka. Tantangan siap dikehendaki. Namun, siapa sangka kalau dua orang bersaudara ini ternyata suka bertengkar seperti anak kecil demi melindungi adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

Orochimaru menyuruh Naruto mendekatinya dan Naruto setuju daripada harus ikut-ikutan bertengkar adu mulut kedua kakak beradik ini. Orochimaru membawa Naruto ke bar sambil menikmati makan pagi. Jika terus menatap mereka berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, itu betul-betul kebodohan besar. Siapa juga mau berdiri berjam-jam di situ sambil tatap-tatapan. Jangan deh!

"Kukira kamu akan pergi ke suatu tempat mencari adik kita yang hilang, Sasori? Atau kupanggil boneka kemanyu," seringai mengejek muncul di bibir Hidan. "Malah aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Jangan bilang kalau kamu takut kalah."

"Cih!" Sasori mendecik kesal. Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. "Maaf, tuan tukang seenaknya. Aku datang ke sini buat istirahat. Aku tidak sangka kalau kamu ada di sini bersama paman Orochimaru."

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu lebih suka memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'kamu' ketimbang 'kakak'. Ck, ck, ck..." Hidan menggeleng pelan. Tidak sanggup berkata lagi. Heran sudah kenapa setiap kali bertemu Sasori jika menyangkut Sakura pasti kebawa keadaan bertemu orang asing. Seperti tidak saling mengenal apalagi mereka bersaudara kandung. "Hentikanlah! Kakakmu ini tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Aku Cuma bertanya, kenapa kamu tidak bawa Sakura pergi bersama kalian?"

"Kak Hidan tahukan, kalau Sakura punya penyakit sakit kepala mendadak. Itu yang aku hindari. Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura kesakitan dan mimpi buruk bertemu siapa di dalam mimpinya," kata Sasori frustasi mengacak-acak rambut merah.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak mau menjaga Sakura. Aku kan tahu watakmu paling tidak suka direpotin," ucap Hidan tidak menyesal mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tadi. Semburat kekesalan keluar dari wajah pemuda berambut merah. Sekarang dia tahu siapa orang di depannya. Sekali menebak pasti tepat. Namanya juga si tukang tebak dan seenaknya saja tahu pikiran orang!

"Oke, kalau itu mau kakak. Aku mengaku kalau aku tidak bisa jaga Sakura. Puas!" gerutu Sasori menghentangkan kaki satu ke atas tanah berpasir kuning. Hidan mengangguk. Bunyi aneh terdengar di perut mereka. Mereka kesakitan karena belum makan sedari tadi. Gara-gara mencari ke sana kemari, mereka lupa makan dan minum. "Kakak... aku lapar. Hentikan dulu pertengkaran ini. Aku butuh tenaga buat mencari adik kita, Sakura."

"Baiklah... aku juga lapar." Hidan berjalan dekati Sasori, merangkul pundak adiknya penuh kasih sayang. Begini-begini mereka cukup akrab tanpa diketahui adik perempuannya, Sakura. Alasan mereka bertengkar palingan acara taruhan. Entah kenapa Sakura dimasukkan sebagai ajang taruhan mencari adik yang hilang. Imbalannya boleh mengajak Sakura ke mana pun mereka mau. "Kita mau makan apa?"

"Terserah dan aku benci manis-manis," ringis Sasori mendadak lemas kalau kejahilan Hidan mulai merencanakan ke tempat makanan manis.

"Bukankah enak makan makanan manis?" tanya Hidan menepuk lengan Sasori di sebelahnya. "Sama seperti wajahmu yang manis."

"Hentikan itu!" Sasori menepis tangan Hidan dan berlari mencari makanan yang enak. Baru kali ini dia ditinggalkan sepupunya tanpa bilang apa-apa. Hidan menggeleng dan mengejar Sasori sambil menahan tawa.

"Katanya sebentar lagi angin topan sedang akan datang di kota kecil sana. Benarkah itu?" tanya pemilik kedai kopi sambil membaca artikel koran di pegangnya. Hidan berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pemilik kedai. "Semoga saja tidak datang ke kota ini. Dan aku harap semua baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu."

Hidan memiringkan kepala. Bukan karena berita topan tersebut, tapi dua kata dari kota kecil. Sebelum menyusul Sasori yang masuk di restoran di samping kedai kopi ini, Hidan melangkah menghampiri pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Maaf, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Hidan sopan kepada penduduk setempat. Pemilik kedai mengangguk. "Apa nama kota kecil yang Anda maksud?"

"Oooh... Maksud Anda, kota kecil yang aku sebutkan tadi namanya kota _hunter_," jawab pemilik kedai dengan menyibakkan koran di depan dan melipatnya.

"Kota _hunter_?" Hidan menaikkan sepasang alisnya. Bingung.

Pemilik kedai menggeleng. "Mungkin dalam pemikiran Anda belum tahu ada kota seperti itu. Kota itu baru dinamai kota _hunter_ dikarenakan ada sebuah keluarga telah menyelamatkan kota itu dari serangan perampok. Keluarga itu selalu bertugas memburu perampok, penculik dan penjahat supaya kota itu bersih dari pencemaran. Berkat keluarga itu, nama kota itu pun telah diberi nama. Biarpun bukan keluarga terkenal, mereka hebat dalam pekerjaannya."

Hidan manggut-manggut mengerti. Di dalam pikiran terlintas mau mengunjungi kota tersebut. Suka pada keunikan nama kota itu, Hidan berharap dia bisa bertemu keluarga itu. Semoga saja dia bertemu adik perempuan satu-satunya. Sepertinya di dalam hatinya ada kelegaan luar biasa. Hidan berterima kasih pada pemilik kedai karena telah membagi informasi kepadanya. Sekarang bukan lagi taruhan, tapi mencari petualangan baru. Hidan pergi pasang wajah senang dan masuk ke restoran tersebut dimasuki oleh Sasori tadi.

* * *

Kembali ke kota kecil bernama _hunter_. Angin bertiup cukup kencang hari ini. Pakaian sedang dijemur oleh Sasuke tiba-tiba terlepas dari pengaitnya. Sasuke mengejarnya, tapi selimut putih tersebut ditangkap oleh gadis berambut merah muda. Berhenti melangkah dan kedua mata melebar. Sasuke terpana melihat keindahan di depannya, sosok gadis menangkap selimut putih sambil memasang wajah cantiknya penuh senyuman. Jantung Sasuke bergejolak.

"Ini Sasuke..." Sasuke belum terbangun dari lamunannya. Masih memandang wajah Sakura yang kebingungan. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. "Ng... Sasuke?"

Angin kembali kencang. Jemuran melayang dan terbang entah ke mana. Sakura terdesak dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tadi melamun kembali ke dunia nyata. Alhasil Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura penuh aroma _sunset_ dan musim semi. Angin kencang bertambah kencang, menghembuskan sebutir pasir yang bisa mencegah penglihatan seseorang.

"Peganglah kepadaku. Jangan sampai lepas!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju arah pintu masuk rumah. Sasuke berjalan pelan-pelan. Tangan bebas sebagai penghalang butiran debu masuk ke matanya. Dilirik Sakura terdesak setengah mati. "Peganglah tanganku erat-erat!"

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi... tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan angin kencang seperti ini. Tidak tahan, selimut putih terbang dari tangannya. Sakura melihatnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Di sana putaran angin bertiup kencang. Takjub. Kaget. Kedua mata terbuka lebar, mata emerald-nya memandang pusaran itu. Tidak mampu menahan gejolak angin, Sakura terbang.

Sasuke kaget dengan terlepasnya tangan Sakura. Ditolehkan wajahnya, di sana dia melihat Sakura memegang pagar kayu tapi kuat buat menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terbawa angin. "Sakura!"

"Sa-Sasuke! To-tolong!" seru Sakura. Butir-butir pasir masuk ke dalam mulutnya hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke berlari tapi perlahan. Dia menjulurkan tangan agar bisa mencapai Sakura. "Ulurkan tanganmu, Sakura!"

Tangan bebas Sakura diulurkan ke depan meraih tangan Sasuke agar bisa menangkapnya. Hampir mendekati dan jari mereka bersentuhan. Tapi, Sakura lemas kembali memegang pagar kayu kuat tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menyerah, Sakura! Ulurkan tanganmu!" teriak Sasuke membuat tiupan angin ini berhembus kencang.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke depan, berusaha sekuat tenaga. Jari-jari mereka bersentuhan. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan menarik bersamanya. Tubuh mereka bertubrukan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. Penuh kekhawatiran, Sasuke memastikan keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Dia mengangguk tapi tidak bersuara. "Katakanlah sesuatu!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah tenggorokan. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sekarang sedang meminum butiran pasir dan hinggap di tenggorokannya. "Tenggorokanmu kering?" Sakura kembali mengangguk. Lemas tidak berdaya. Takut pada apa yang terjadi. Sasuke berteriak ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka sedikit karena Sai sedang menahannya. "Sai! Ambil botol air minum dan lemparkan ke aku searah dengan angin kencang ini!"

Pemuda berambut hitam melihat Sasuke sedang duduk memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lemas. Melihat keadaan Sakura butuh sekali air, Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Itachi. "Tolong kalian ambilkan botol air minum di lemari! Sasuke butuh itu sekarang!"

Dengan cekatan, Hinata berlari masuk dapur. Di buka lemari di mana ibunya selalu menaruh botol air minum. Setelah Hinata temukan, Hinata melemparkannya ke arah kakak pertamanya. "Ini, kak Itachi!"

Itachi menangkap botol air minum tersebut. Dan berjalan dekati pintu masuk. Berkat kehebatan sang ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku. Rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah lainnya. Sekali kena bencana, rumah ini tidak akan ambruk atau pun hancur karena Fugaku mempunyai trik rahasia memiliki rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Itachi menyuruh Sai membuka pintu sedikit, tapi bisa melemparkan botol ini ke arah Sasuke lewat mata angin. Tujuan sesuai, Itachi melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke sambil berteriak.

Sasuke menangkap dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya memeluk tubuh Sakura agar tidak lagi pergi dari sisinya. Gara-gara angin ini, Sasuke mau meminumkannya pada Sakura, tapi tubuh Sakura lemas dan pingsan. Akhirnya Sasuke meneguk minuman tersebut, mengangkat kepala Sakura agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Sakura untuk memberikan air di mulutnya ke mulut Sakura.

"Hei, hei... masih sempat-sempatnya berciuman di kondisi seperti ini," kata Itachi bersandar di balik pintu. Angin kencang berhenti. Pusaran angin tersebut menjauh kota hunter ini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kota selanjutnya. "Hembusan angin berhenti. Lebih baik kita rapikan barang-barang yang berserakan."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi membuang sampah ke tong sampah yang ada di luar. Kaget dan mulut tiba-tiba menganga lebar. Pemandangan ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar kacau di matanya. Melihat arah matahari mulai terbenam, Itachi menggeleng. "Mereka itu tidak tahu waktu. Seenaknya berciuman berlama-lama di halaman depan ini."

Gadis berambut biru panjang keluar membawa keranjang pakaian, kaget akhirnya menjatuhkan keranjang tersebut. Shock, tepatnya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, "kak Sasuke, angin topan telah berhenti sedari tadi. Kenapa kakak masih berciuman di sini?"

Tidak ada respon, Itachi mendekatinya keduanya dan melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ternyata... mereka tidak berciuman, tapi pingsan akibat kelelahan. "Hei, apa-apaan ini? Jadi kalian tadi berciuman saja dan setelah angin topan berhenti, kalian pingsan di sini sambil menghadapkan muka! Aku kira kalian benar-benar ciuman dalam hitungan menit," Itachi menekan kerutan di keningnya. "Kalian benar-benar, deh."

"Hahaha!" Hinata tertawa. Dilihat Sasuke pingsan sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura tanpa mau dilepaskan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura begitu pula Sakura. Tidak ada niat melepaskan, Sasuke memasang wajah senyum. Dan Sakura pun begitu. "Lihat, kak Itachi! Mereka berdua tersenyum!"

"Kami pulang!" Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang. Mereka kaget melihat dua anak mereka berdiri menunggu mereka pulang. Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya lalu, anak sulungnya. Hari-hari tanpa mereka benar-benar membuatnya kangen. Dia lihat ke bawah, sosok pemuda berambut biru memeluk pinggang gadis berambut merah muda. Mikoto menutup mulutnya, terpesona. "Astaga! Anak ketigaku luar biasa! Dia memeluk di halaman rumah, tidak sadari kalau mereka berpelukan di tengah halaman seperti ini!"

"Ibu, hentikan itu. Kasihan mereka," timpal Fugaku memegang kedua bahu Mikoto. "Bawa mereka masuk. Takutnya mereka sakit parah kalau dibiarkan di luar terus menerus." Itachi mengangguk. Tentulah Fugaku menawarkan diri menggendong Sakura. Kalau Itachi menggendong Sakura, yang ada Sasuke cemburu berat. "Biarkan aku membawa Sakura. Itachi bawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya."

"Baik, ayah." Pria berkepala dua puluh delapan tahun ini mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. "Ugh! Berat juga Sasuke! Berapa sih, berat anak ini? Heran dia makan apa."

Mikoto memukul punggung Itachi, menghentikan kejahilannya iseng kepada adiknya. Itachi cekikikan membalasnya.

Mereka sekeluarga masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah tersebut lampu dinyalakan. Terang benderang. Keluarga itu tidak tahu bahwa ada kereta kuda melewati rumah mereka. Kereta kuda berwarna hitam. Muncullah sosok kedua laki-laki turun dari kereta kuda. Mereka adalah Haruno Hidan dan Orochimaru. Mereka sengaja datang ke kota ini untuk mengetahui siapa keluarga pemburu tersebut sekalian mencari Sakura.

Ke depannya, mereka akan dikejutkan beberapa pertanyaan. Pertanyaan kenapa Sakura menghilang tanpa kabar dan entah berada di kota mana. Ini sungguh penuh misteri. Sekaligus muncul benih-benih cinta antara Sakura dengan laki-laki disukainya. Mungkin mereka setuju kalau Sakura jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tersebut. Lalu, di mana Sasori dan Naruto? Apa mereka tahu Hidan dan Orochimaru di mana?

* * *

Naruto pulang kembali ke rumahnya, dipanggil oleh ayahnya seorang walikota. Sedangkan Sasori ditinggal di restoran dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Hal paling diketahui Hidan merupakan kelemahan Sasori adalah jangan biarkan dia minum-minuman keras karena dia akan mabuk dan melupakan kejadian pernah dilakukannya dulu. Yah, Hidan menang deh. Naruto saja pasrah pada keadaan. Orochimaru sok tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia peduli pada Sasori. Dia berdoa semoga ada yang membawanya pulang dan tidak mengira dia seorang tersesat akibat mabuk.

Berkat Naruto pula, dia menyuruh para pengawalnya membawa Sasori pulang ke rumah. Efek mabuk bisa berjalan dua hari untuk Sasori yang tidak pandai minum. Naruto tidak suka dalam hal seperti ini kalau bertemu Hidan dengan kejahilan luar biasanya. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura dan orang-orang penyelamatnya gara-gara kejahilan bukan kelicikan laki-laki berambut putih tersebut. Semoga!

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Hehe... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Melegakan juga. Saya buat sepanjang saya bisa. Dan ternyata bisa! Yeay! xD  
Terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang sudah mau _review_:  
- **Hatsune Cherry  
- **Raditiya**  
- Aden L kazt  
- Nina317elf  
- Sasusaku kira  
- **hanazono yuri**  
- karikazuka  
- hanazono yuri  
- Ran Itsuki  
- StarwMel Ezi-chan**

Terima kasih banyak! Semoga minggu depan bisa update lagi! ^^

Salam hangat dari saya,

Sunny Blue February

**Date:** Makassar, 21 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**


	6. Part VI

Kereta kuda yang ditunggangi oleh kedua saudara Haruno telah sampai di depan papan nama kota terpencil, _Hunter_. Kota yang terpencil dari kota besar dan lebih suka berada di sudut, benar-benar jarang datang turis dan pendatang di sini, terkecuali orang-orang yang mengantarkan barang.

Kota ini memang agak sedikit sepi. Itu di depan dan di belakang. Tetapi, di saat tengah hari semua berubah menjadi berisik karena banyak orang bekerja di tempat ini sambil hilir mudik. Hirur pikuk ke berbagai tempat karena orang-orang senang melakukan aktivitas.

Bagi kedua orang bersaudara serta paman dan sepupu sangat tercengang pada kondisi kota kecil ini. Aneh buat mereka, berpikir bagaimana kalau tempat ini disediakan tempat untuk petinggi atau kepala kota.

"Tempat ini terlalu tidak enak dipandang," ucap Hidan mengusap rambut putih ke belakang. Pemuda berambut merah hanya menghela napas pada sifat angkuh sang kakak yang tulalit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini, 'kan, tempat terpencil. Makanya jarang ada orang datang ke tempat ini." Sasori namanya, menggeleng pelan.

_**Bugh!**_

Jitakan terjadi di kepala merah Sasori. Sasori meringis kesakitan karena dijitak tiba-tiba. Hidan menyilang tangan. "Jangan bicara begitu pada orang lebih tua."

Sasori mengelus rambut merah yang dijitak Hidan, melangkah pergi bersama pemuda berambut kuning emas. Sedangkan Orochimaru, sang paman, sekarang masuk ke dalam perkotaan terpencil tersebut. Hidan jadi anak tertinggal di belakang.

"Hei, kalian! Tunggu aku! Kenapa aku ditinggalin?!" teriak Hidan berlari. Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh mereka, para kusir dan beberapa pengawal hanya bengong di tempat. Hidan jadi lupa pada mereka, berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Kalian! Carilah tempat berteduh di kota ini. Nanti aku panggil kalian!"

"Baik, tuan Hidan!"

Rasa hormat yang ditunjukkan para pengawal itu membuat Hidan puas. Karena ditinggal lebih lama dan mereka sudah jauh, Hidan melemaskan pundaknya, dirinya benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh adik kandung, sepupu, dan pamannya. Hidan pun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, berteriak lantang.

"Kalian kejaaamm!"

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Simple And Clean**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo(s), deskripsi seadanya, Western, Romance. | Dedicated to Karikazuka | This story is mine | No plagiat.

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

_Permulaan aku jatuh cinta padanya saat mengingat ciuman dan pelukan itu. Tapi, perpisahan membuat kita saling tahu kalau kita berbeda status sosial. Apakah kamu masih menyukaiku?_

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Part VI**

Siang benar-benar menyengat di mata hijau milik gadis berambut merah muda. Sekarang dia sedang menjemur pakaian bareng gadis berambut biru. Akhir-akhir ini, gadis bernama Sakura senang tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Hatinya riang dan gembira. Kelembutan dan kasih sayang diberikan oleh nyonya Uchiha membuat Sakura senang setengah mati.

Hinata yang merupakan nama gadis di sebelah Sakura, tersenyum menggoda melirik senyuman indah Sakura. "Kamu terlihat bahagia banget, Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura langsung kaget, lalu memerah. Sakura memalingkan muka agar Hinata tidak melihatnya. "Tidak, kok. Itu cuman perasaanmu saja, Hinata."

"Aku tahu, kenapa kamu sering banget tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Pasti karena kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Benar, 'kan?" goda Hinata terkekeh geli. Rasa geli berada di lengannya bikin Hinata tidak tahan. "Semua orang di keluarga ini kecuali kak Sasuke, menyadari hal itu, lho."

Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata. "Jangan goda aku, Hinata." Sakura melanjutkan menjemur pakaian yang sudah dicuci. "Aku senang berada di sini, karena aku bisa mengerti betapa indahnya kehangatan keluarga."

Hinata yang sudah selesai menaruh pakaian di tiang jemuran, menoleh ke samping. Bengong. "Apa keluargamu tidak memberikanmu kehangatan?"

"Aku jarang diperhatikan. Hanya kakak pertama yang selalu menjagaku, begitu pun dengan sepupuku." Sakura menjepit pakaian dengan jepitan baju. Setelah itu, Sakura mengangkat keranjang. "Aku sudah mendapatkan itu di sini."

"Sakura..."

Dada Sakura jadi sakit. Ditolehkan wajahnya menatap Hinata, tersenyum sedih. Terpaksa gembira. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Hinata. Lihatlah!" Sakura menari sambil angkat keranjang. Berputar-putar. "Aku senang di sini. Inilah buktinya!"

Gadis berambut biru tersenyum dan tertawa pada tingkah polos Sakura. Mata lavender-nya melebar karena di belakang Sakura ada sang kakak yang menungguinya. Hinata mundur ke belakang dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Sakura tidak menyadari Hinata pergi. Gadis musim semi ini terus saja menari, sambil mengibarkan rok panjangnya. Dalam gaya _western_ dan pakaian yang bahunya telanjang, membuatnya terlihat manis dan seksi.

Lelaki yang tadi pulang kerja, membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya melebar melihat sosok gadis menari cantik di depan matanya. Hatinya tidak bisa menepis betapa sang bidadari muncul di tempat ini.

"_Astaga... aku terpesona melihatnya..." _ gumam lelaki dalam hati. Pemuda berambut biru mirip bentuk ekor ayam, berjalan maju mendekati gadis manis tersebut. Saat gadis itu hampir menabrak pemuda ini, lingkaran tangan milik pemuda berambut biru malam memeluk pinggang sang gadis.

"Eh?" Sang gadis terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya dipeluk dari belakang. Ditengadahkan tatapan matanya dan matanya membulat. Sosok yang memeluknya adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati selama tiga hari ini. "Sasuke..."

Ciuman tepat di dahi Sakura. "Aku pulang, Sakura."

Senyuman Sakura mengembang di bibirnya. "Selamat datang, Sasuke."

Dibalikkan badan Sakura dibantu lengan Sasuke. Ditekan dagunya dan mencium bibir Sakura dalam sedetik. Wajah Sakura berubah merona. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura jadi kesal dibuatnya. Dipukul lengan Sasuke karena kesal.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke."

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kamu lucu." Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda Sakura, mencium rambutnya yang harum. "Rambutmu harum." Dan mencium pipi yang putih. Mereka romantis sekali. Didekatkan bibir Sasuke dan mencium telinga Sakura. "Kamu terlihat seksi di balutan pakaian Hinata, Sakura."

_**Blush!**_

Asap muncul di atas kepala Sakura, seperti cerobong asap. Sakura memerah malu mirip kepiting rebus. Oh, sungguh hatinya serasa terbang melayang. Ingin sekali Sakura terbang ke angkasa.

Baru kembali dari pekerjaan, dua lelaki berambut hitam datang dan terperanjat kaget pada pemandangan matang di depannya. Sudah terik sinar matahari yang panas banget, ini malah bikin hot.

"Hei, anak masih di bawah umur!" panggil kakak pertama bernama Uchiha Itachi kepada keduanya yang mesra-mesraan di depan perkarangan rumah Uchiha. Keduanya jadi menoleh dan kaget. Satu jengkel, dan satu memerah karena malu. "Siang-siang bikin tubuh kita jadi panas, tahu."

"Siapa suruh lihatin kita berdua?" jengkel Sasuke pada Itachi yang terus saja menggodanya.

"Tidak ada yang suruh." Itachi menunjuk ke atas, di mana sinar menyengat di atas kepala mereka. "Hanya saja siang hari bertambah panas, saat kami pulang malah tambah panas. Bisa tidak, bikin adem, kek."

"Aku tidak memintamu, Itachi bodoh!"

Itachi mengerutkan kening, berkacak pinggang. "Kamu itu masih bocah. Tidak cocok untuk mesra di tempat ini. Sakit mata!"

"Apa kamu bilang?!" Sasuke kesal pada perkataan Itachi yang mengatai dirinya adalah bocah. "Kamu itu... sudah tidak punya kekasih. Bilangin orang. Sana, gih, cari jodoh daripada jadi perjaka tua."

"Apa?!"

_**PRIITT!**_

"STOP!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam klimis mengangkat tangan, menyela untuk menghentikan keduanya. "Apa kalian itu sengaja bikin orang takut, he?"

"Takut?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan. "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sakura, bodoh!" Akhirnya Sai juga ikut-ikutan kesal dibuat oleh mereka. Dari tadi Sai melihat Sakura pucat pasi. Mungkin ditimbulkan oleh kedua saudaranya. "Jelas saja anak itu ketakutan melihat kalian bertengkar."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi marah-marah, menengok ke belakang di mana Sakura jadi gemetaran hebat. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di keningnya. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Sakura..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, bocah!"

Sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga membuat ketiga atau keempat menolej ke arah suara tersebut. Suara itu begitu nyaring. Gara-gara bayangan yang menyinari tubuh sosok tersebut, dan berubah jadi pantulan cahaya. Sosok tersebut berdiri tegak, angkuh, sok selayaknya mirip superman, benar-benar bikin menginjak dia.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Itachi semakin bingung pada sosok orang tidak dikenal. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Lalu, menatap orang itu kembali.

"Kamu siapa?"

Urat kejengkelan orang tersebut muncul di kepala putih di bagian belakang. "Kalian tidak tahu aku?" Mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan menunjuk dirinya. "Aku adalah Haruno Hidan. Kakak kandung Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Hidan POV ..**

Aku kesal, jengkel, bingung, marah dan juga sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Bagaimana tidak, saat aku mengejar mereka, mereka malah pergi menghindariku. Akhirnya aku berjalan-jalan mengintari kota kecil ini seorang diri. Menyebalkan. Cih!

Kota ini memang kecil. Tapi, sifat dan tingkah orang-orang yang menyapaku begitu ramah. Aku kira mereka seperti narapidana, mirip kota penjahat di pulau seberang sana bumi ini. Ternyata tidak.

Apa benar adikku ada di sini? Kalau iya, kenapa aku belum menemukannya?

Rasa panas menyengat kepala dan juga kakiku membuat aku makin lelah dibuatnya. Pas aku letih dan lemas, aku dengar teriakan aneh di seberang sana. Di sana ada rumah sederhana dengan perkarangan yang luas. Ada gantungan jemuran membuatku siap masuk dan meminta pertolongan.

Baru menjejakki kakiku ke sana, ke rumah itu, aku kaget dengan rambut merah muda milik seorang gadis. Rambut yang kukenal. Rambut yang kurindukan. Itu rambut Sakura!

Aku berlari ke sana. Aku tidak memedulikan rasa panas di kepala dan kakiku. Aku ingin Sakura pulang bersama kami. Harus!

Aku tahu Sakura kaget dan pucat melihatku, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang marah-marah tidak jelas. Ini mengingatkanku pada pertengkaranku dengan Sasori. Jadi, kangen. Aku tampar pipiku menepis semua itu.

_**PRITT!**_

Suara nyaring peluit membuatku terperanjat kaget. Aku hampir terbang ke atas karena saking kagetnya. Orang itu tidak melihat sikon, ya?

"STOP!" Pertengkaran itu berhenti. Aku lega. ""Apa kalian itu sengaja bikin orang takut, he?"

"Takut?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan. "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sakura, bodoh!" Ternyata pemuda berambut klimis ini tahu kalau adikku takut. Tapi, bukan takut pada kedua orang bertengkar ini. Itu karena aku. Tapi, dengar kalimat anak hitam klimis ini benar-benar membuatku menganga. "Jelas saja anak itu ketakutan melihat kalian bertengkar."

Aku menampar mulutku karena mengira. Tatapan mataku langsung membulat karena melihat pemuda berambut biru mendekati adikku dan aku siap berteriak lantang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, bocah!"

Berkat teriakanku, mereka menengok ke arahku. Mata mereka menyipit. Mungkin efek matahari, jadi kumajukan tubuhku ke depan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Bingung.

"Kamu siapa?"

Urat nadiku keluar. Mereka benar-benar tidak kenal aku, ya? Apa Sakura tidak mengatakan itu pada yang lainnya? Apa ini cara kasih sayang Sakura kepadaku?

Kutegakkan tubuhku, daguku terangkat, kubusungkan dadaku, aku pun jadi terlihat angkuh.

"Aku adalah Haruno Hidan, kakak kandung Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Sakura POV ..**

Celaka! Kak Hidan sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku takut karena kak Hidan memakai pakaian selayaknya bangsawan. Pakaian yang membuatku, apakah aku harus mengatakan kepada Sasuke dan lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Oh, tidak... jangan biarkan lelaki yang aku sukai mendengarnya dari mulut kak Hidan.

"Tentu saja aku kakaknya Sakura. Apa kalian itu tuli, ya?" jengkel kak Hidan pada Sasuke yang masih bingung. "Kami adalah kakak adik."

"Tapi, pakaianmu berbeda dengan pakaian Sakura waktu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali." Jangan! Aku belum siap mengatakan sebenarnya padamu, Sasuke! "Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Mungkin anak itu tidak mengatakannya padamu." Mata kak Hidan melirik ke arahku. Aku gemetar. Aku takut, jika aku diusir oleh Sasuke. "Kami adalah bangsawan dari ibukota asri. Kota indah penuh dengan kemegahan. Kami keluarga Haruno. Aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput adikku."

Sedetik Sasuke bergeming mendengar semuanya. Aku merasakan kepalan tangan Sasuke terbentuk. Urat nadinya muncul di sela-sela kulitnya. Aku menutup mukaku memakai kedua tanganku.

Tapi, ada sebuah tangan menurunkan tanganku dari wajahku. Itu adalah Sasuke. Ekspresi marah terpancar di sekitar wajahnya. "Apa benar, kamu itu adalah bangsawan?"

"Sa... Sasuke..."

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke marah.

Aku meringis. Dan, aku mengangguk. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian tertawa pelan lewat hidung. Aku tahu dia mendengus. Aku tidak tega. Aku sudah menyakiti dan membohongi keluarga ini terutama Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang menggamit tanganku menarikku ke arah kak Hidan. Dibanting tangan ke kakak sulungku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ingin memanggilnya. "Sa..."

"Jangan pernah datang lagi, pembohong!"

Air mata yang kutahan merembes keluar di pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis. Aku berlari meninggalkan halaman keluarga Uchiha. Disusul oleh kakakku yang bingung. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kenapa aku bisa tahu, itu karena kakakku memang begitu.

**.. End Pov ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai dan Itachi terdiam pada kondisi ini. Menatap Sasuke yang marah. Saat mereka ingin memanggil, Sasuke sudah membanting tiang jemuran. Mereka hanya bisa diam saja mematung melihat Sasuke yang patah hati dan kecewa karena telah dibohongi oleh gadis disukainya.

Itachi masih ada toleransi kepada adiknya, menepuk punggung Sasuke, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Sai, hanya berdiri saja di halaman sambil merapikan jemuran yang akhirnya jadi kotor.

"Aku tidak sangka, Sakura adalah bangsawan. Aku kira anak telantar." Sai yang merapikan kembali tiang gantung, menghela napas. "Aku belum minta penjelasan dari Sakura soal ini."

"Ada apa, kak Sai?" tanya gadis berambut biru panjang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah. "Kenapa kak Sasuke marah-marah seperti itu?"

"..."

"Dan, di mana Sakura?" Hinata bolak balik berputar mencari Sakura, tetapi tidak menemukan sosok gadis tersebut. Ditepuk punggung Sai untuk meminta jawaban. "Jawab aku, kakak."

Sai bangkit berdiri. Menatap Hinata. "Aku lapar."

"Hah?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku memang lapar, kok." Sai membalikkan tubuh Hinata, mendorongnya masuk rumah. Sai saat ini belum mengatakan sebenarnya pada adik perempuannya yang bungsu. Nanti saja di saat Sasuke sudah membaik.

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sudah lama tidak buat ini. Mungkin lima bulan, ya? Well, ff ini memang panjang sekali. Tapi, kemarin atau hari ini saya membuatnya. Lagi tidak mood buat ff MC. Lebih senang ke fandom seberang. Biarpun fandom seberang sudah tamat. Saya berterima kasih kalian sudah membaca dan review ff saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 12 Agustus 2013


End file.
